


Манекен и Ангел

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, actually here is some Morgan/Alexy but I don't want to add it in the relationship box, russian fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Морган не мог даже поверить, что такой лучезарный парень, как Алекси, обратил на него внимание. Теперь это был его яркий немного сумасбродный мальчишка. И он хотел бы жить с ним счастливо как можно дольше. Но однажды Алекси забыл свой телефон, а Морган не смог побороть свое любопытство...
Relationships: Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	1. Морган

Алекси стоял в растерянности, перебегая взглядом от одного края стола к другому. На противоположных сторонах за обеденным столом сидело двое знакомых ему парней. И одним из них был Морган, на которого Алекси теперь беспомощно лупил глаза, а второй… парень, что давно не позволял услышать о себе хотя бы пары известий. Кентин.

***

Нежные руки, дарящие приятную прохладу и ласку, к которым так и хочется льнуть, с каждой секундой становясь все более жадным, мягко касались самых краешков скул подушечками пальцев. Морган приоткрыл глаза, видя пронзающую прозрачный воздух полосу света и, что не менее важно, своего милого мальчишку, внимательно следящего за его лицом. Как только Морган чуть сморщил нос, не сдержав бесшумный смешок, Алекси растянулся в трепетной улыбке. Он у него такой один — искренний и непередаваемо замечательный. Одна ладонь Алекси легла на грудь Моргана, и тот ощутил приятную тяжесть поверх белой футболки.

— Ты такой чудесный, — улыбка не сходила с лица Моргана. — Смертельно.

Он заправил цветную прядку за ухо и как бы невзначай большим пальцем провел по скуле улыбающегося мальчишки, с охотой принявшего его ласку. Так не хотелось вставать с этого двухяростного железного монстра — скрипящего так, что весь корпус слышит. Но надо было готовиться к тесту. Хуже — уходить из комнаты Алекси. Когда Морган поднялся с коленей парня, почувствовал на запястье чужую ладонь — Алекси понимал, что пора прощаться. Почему-то его милый, нежный мальчик больше всего не мог терпеть расставаний — пускай даже они и случались лишь до следующего дня. А это, если подумать, всего лишь несколько часов. И чем больше срок был их отношениям — тем тяжелее Алекси переносил расставания.

На пороге парень внимательно смотрел, как Морган застегивает молнию на мощных ботинках со шнурками, служащими лишь аксессуаром.

— Точно не хочешь себе тимберлэнды? — Алекси стоял, скрестив руки на груди — таким образом стараясь себя сдерживать.

— Нет, — Морган выпрямился, подхватывая кожаную куртку с вешалки в шкафу прихожей. — Их надо завязывать, лишняя возня. Мне по нраву все-таки молния. Практично и быстро, — он, с улыбкой закончив фразу, поймал взгляд неоновых глаз. — Алекси, — шепотом сорвалось с его губ. Он потянулся, легко касаясь поцелуем парня. И ответ был таким же — легким и немного волнительным. — Я пошел, — произнес он, почти не повышая голос.

То, как Алекси прощается — заслуживало отдельного разворота в книге. Сначала одеваешься, улыбаешься и уходишь, тайком ожидая звука закрывшейся двери. Но Морган успевает сделать лишь пару шагов за порог, как сзади его оплетает пара знакомых рук, неизбежно прижимая так крепко, что время как будто замирает.

— Ну чего ты, — негромко шепчет Морган.

Время было около четырех — коридор скоро заполонят ребята, возвращающиеся с пар. Морган постарался отцепить от себя отчаянно вцепившиеся лапы, но потерпев неудачу, умудрился все-таки извернуться и встать к Алекси лицом. Как только он увидел выражение лица парня со сведенными к верху бровями — такое же отчаянное, как и его объятия — коснулся ладонью щеки и тотчас же был пойман поцелуем. В общем-то, как Алекси прощался — заслуживало отдельного разворота в книге. Было в этом что-то от собаки. Настолько не хотел отпускать его Алекси.

Но реальность все еще существовала. И выпутавшись из плена любимых объятий, Морган был вынужден в ту же секунду развернуться и уйти, преодолевая желание нарочно обернуться — ну не сможет Алекси тогда отступиться, пойдет за ним. И плевать ему, что это будет в ущерб его классам — ради Моргана этот безумный влюбленный дурак готов был жертвовать даже успеваемостью. Тяжело — да. Но Морган бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не наслаждается этим. И плевать ему на сплетни его знакомых. Если Алекси так нравится, почему бы не позволить? Это их отношения, и нечего давать советов.

*** 

Розалия ждала их у входа в бар. Именно с этой девушкой у Моргана была негласная война за внимание Алекси. И не то что бы сама она отнимала в минуты их уединения яркого оболтуса, но иногда у Моргана случались навязчивые моменты, когда ему хотелось побыть вдвоем с его любимым мальчишкой. Тогда он чувствовал себя почти так же отчаянно, как сам Лекс в секунды расставаний. Но, говоря об ошибках и посторонних советах, он не мог вести себя при этом так же эгоистично, как и его мальчик. Он показывал остальным видом «мое, не приближайтесь. Не беспокойте нас», но вот над самим Алекси власти никакой не имел. И если вдруг подружке того приспичивало прошвырнуться по магазинам или смотаться еще куда-либо, где обязательно участие Алекси, его мальчишка подскакивал и с улыбкой на лице, даря на прощание теплый поцелуй в нос, мчал к ней, оставляя Моргана брошенным совсем одного. Ну и как это понимать? Разве это не считается «расставанием» в представлении Алекси? Зато Морган после таких случаев не ощущал вины за то, что вообще позволяет себе уходить, если Алекси не хочет. И иногда даже бессовестно наслаждался идеями коварной мести. Как, например, уйти, пока Алекси спит. Пусть малыш вспомнит, что вообще скучает по нему. А то, как он после такого цепляется… Что ж, даже Морган иногда понимал, что это называется манипуляцией. И тогда круговорот вины замыкался.

— Привет, ребята, — девушка с белоснежными короткими волосами махала, стоя у входа.

Она поцеловала в щеку обняшвшего ее Алекси, а затем в другую — Моргана, сама уже чуть привстав на носочки и положив ладонь на его предплечье. Что ж, в остальном сложно было отрицать, что девушка потрясающая. И почему ее ценит Алекс — Морган прекрасно мог представить. И хоть в нем таился тот маленький подлый ежик ревности — Морган с удовольствием проводил время и с ней и со своим любимым неоновым солнцем.

***

Музыка клуба глушила уши, но у барной стойки стоять было терпимо. На танцполе люди бесновались под повторяющиеся ритмы и крутились в свете мигающих лучей.

Морган заметил на барной стойке телефон Алекси. Этот предмет нельзя было спутать с чьим-либо еще. Корпус обрамлял яркий чехол, а из разъема для наушников торчал милый брелок со щенком овчарки. Морган неодобрительно помотал головой, беря смартфон со столешницы. «Алекси, ну нельзя ж так безалаберно. Даже если уходишь ненадолго». Морган собирался положить телефон, в карман куртки. «Ой», — подумал он, когда зажегся экран. Наверное, Морган задел сенсор отпечатка пальца на задней панели смартфона. Теперь надо было погасить экран, что б не вызвать ненароком «112» или не наделать кучу бессмысленных «карманных» фотографий. Он посмотрел на экран, где на блокировке стояла его фотография у кампуса. Морган усмехнулся, вспомнив свою личную заставку с ним и Алекси из клуба. Он поднес палец к сенсору.

— Морган, хочешь коктейлем угощу? — он поднял голову, откликаясь на знакомый женский голос. Перед ним стояла Роза, только что вернувшаяся с танцпола.

— Эмм… — Морган на секунду попал в замешательство. — Ну, не откажусь, — согласился он. Кто он такой, чтоб отказываться от халявного коктейля?

Роза кивнула и отошла к барной стойке. Может, стоило спросить о подвохе, но Морган спохватился об этом поздно. В любом случае он всегда может вернуть деньги за угощение. Он посмотрел снова на экран телефона, но теперь вместо экрана со временем высветились иконки. Наверное, когда Роза его отвлекла, он случайно провел и разблокировал телефон. «Ох-х, Алекси, — неизбежно последовал вздох в голове, — оболтус ты любимый. Ладно, как вернется, пропесочу ему мозги. Пароль хотя б ставил». Он собирался заблокировать телефон, но остановился. Его взгляд зацепился за картинку на рабочем столе, одну треть которого занимали иконки соцсетей и приложений для обработки фото. Сначала ему показалось, что это он, но у него не было такой белой рубашки. Он всмотрелся. Если подумать, — вскользь никто не отличил бы парня, стоявшего на заставке, от Моргана. Даже Морган не сразу придал этому значение. Но всмотревшись лучше, можно заметить различия даже сквозь небольшие щели «мозаики» из иконок. Морган задумался над этим. И хотел было, как планировал, погасить экран, а затем постараться забыть об этом инциденте, но вдруг осознал другую мысль. «Вот что бывает, Алекси, когда ты такой простофиля». В личные переписки, конечно, он лезть не собирался — все же личное пространство было для него важно. Но вот убить пару минут, покопавшись в галерее, пока ожидает Алекси, Морган посчитал вполне приемлемым. Тем более, он уже листал ее немного пару раз, когда делал фотографии Алекса по его просьбе. Вот знакомые ему фотографии — сделанные им, да и самим Алекси — разве что в его отсутствие. Большинством они обменивались в переписке. Но Морган никогда раньше особо далеко не листал папку камеры…

— О, это ж Роза, — он прыснул смешком, увидев непревзойденную психологиню всея университета в выпускной шапке. И, к его удивлению, с длинными волосами. Такой девушку он видеть не привык. Рядом с ней в обнимку — его Ал. И третья девушка с фиолетовыми волосами — ему незнакомая.

Алекси школьных лет. Такое интересное открытие. Если присмотреться, вроде, парень и не изменился особо, но при этом его аура на фотографиях была совершенно другой, что ли. Такой наивный взгляд, даже забавно. С того же празднества много других людей — скорей всего, его одноклассников. Большинство из них ему незнакомы, хотя Моргана и удивило количество все же тех, о ком он более-менее осведомлен. Среди учеников и людей постарше, видимо, учителей, мелькали и Прия и Мелоди… странно было думать, сколько из них вместе пришли в академию антерос. «Ого!» — мысленно воскликнул Морган, увидев на телефоне Алекси Кастиеля из «кроусторм». Они были близки? На фотографиях красноволосый парень то тыкает средним пальцем в объектив, зажимая в зубах дымящуюся сигарету, то приветливо улыбается. На иных, тех, что сняты с расстояния, Кастиель стоял с другим знакомым ему человеком — имя светловолосого парня Морган не вспомнил. Об их дружбе так же свидетельствовали и немногие селфи. Хоть на телефоне не сказать, что было сильно много фото с одного момента, но удивительно — Морган мог создать в голове картинку, чем жил его Алекс того времени. Но пролистав несколько фото, Морган заметил кое-что странное. Фотографии одного человека встречались чаще всего. И несколько из них, он был готов поклясться, он видел даже продублированными в фотографиях, что Алекс успел сделать за время студенчества. Парень — с каштановыми волосами в белой рубашке, обычно или весело улыбался на камеру, или болтал с его братом — Армином (лично они с Морганом не встречались, но Алекси о нем рассказывал). Если вдруг на фотографиях с ним был Алекси — Ал на них исключительно светился. Фотографии в доме детства Алекси. Где парень с каштановыми волосами спал на их диване. Морган листнул еще одну. «Это…» — на ней лицо этого загадочного парня, который, теперь без сомнения, и стоял на заставке телефона Алекси, было приближенно к камере. А припухлой губы, чуть приоткрывая, касался чей-то палец. С аккуратным маникюром.

— Бармен, мне, пожалуйста, еще!.. — Морган вздрогнул, услышав голос своего мальчика.

— Не спеши. Я угощаю, — Роза негромко перебила заявления яркого парня и всучила ему коктейль. Алекси принял напиток, и они вдвоем направились к Моргану.

— Скучал? — спросил Ал, подходя ближе — так он делал, когда просил объятий.

— Конечно, — Морган, прибывая чуть в замешательстве, сначала принял напиток у Розы, а затем посмотрел на своего парня. — Очень скучал, — его рука обвила чужую талию.

— Извини, что заставил ждать, — его милый Алекси приложил голову на плечо.

— Ничего, — произнес Морган. — Тебя мне ждать совсем нетрудно, — его рука аккуратно вложила позабытый смартфон в карман пиджака яркого мальчишки. Алекс поелозил головой на плече Моргана, присосавшись к трубочке коктейля.


	2. Алекси

Этот день начинался вполне неплохо. Проснувшись, Алекси помог своему соседу разлепить глаза. Пары у них сегодня были пустяковые, но начинались с самого утра. С Розой времени для встреч не было. Его малышка была занята, поэтому фактически — он остался один на сегодня, но брошенным себя совершенно не считал. Постояв перед шкафом, и решив, что оранжевая недавно постиранная футболка и привычный фиолетовый пиджак снова подчеркнут его яркое красивое личико, накинул пару браслетов и вышел из дома. День обещал быть потрясающим, что подтверждало ненавязчиво пригревающее солнышко и, как в каком-нибудь мультике, чирикающая птичка, встретившая Алекси на крыльце прям при выходе из общежития.

К вечеру, когда Ал сидел в библиотеке, просматривая в интернете материал для диплома, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Парень достал смартфон и увидел высветившееся в пуш-уведомлениях имя Моргана. «Поспеши и заканчивай с делами, жду тебя в кухне общежития» — было коротко, неким приказным тоном, напечатано сообщение в мессенджере. Алекси улыбнулся, убрав телефон в карман. Он подумал, что, наверное, на сегодня он действительно закончил. В любом случае, работать над дипломом даже не входило в его планы.

До общежития он добрался быстро. Зайдя в холл, он подумал, может, прикупить что-нибудь в автомате со снеками? Тем самым сделать такой мини сюрприз для Моргана. Он любит всякую вредную вкуснятину… но пораскинув мозгами, он решил, в конце концов, этого не делать. Мало ли когда автомат решит проглотить безвозвратно монеты, или неправильно считать номинал? А Алексу поскорее хотелось узнать, с чем таким супер важным Морган ожидает его в кухне общежития. Алекс открыл дверь с кучей налепленных на ней файлов и канцелярских стикеров — просьб от соседей и предупреждениями от администрации.

— Морган, как насчет сходить потом в кафешку, я хотел в авт… — Алекси, не долго задержавшись на пороге, прошел к обеденной зоне.

За окном все еще светило солнце, ласково греющее бока котам, по случайности забредших на территорию кампуса. Но Алекса сейчас интересовал не кот, пригревшийся на подоконнике их общежития, а картина, представшая прям перед ним в общей кухне. Морган сидел, постукивая ногтями по деревянной столешнице. На противоположной стороне сидел Кентин.

— Ч… — Алекси хотел что-то произнести, потому что, для начала, эта картина показалось ему совершенно нереальной.

А затем он все же довольно быстро понял, что это не какой-то чудаковатый сон. И это осознание сдавило его горло, не позволяя вырваться и звуку. Он стоял будто в центре сцены под прожектором с неподготовленной речью. На него смотрело две пары знакомых глаз — одни такие ясные, которые не вызывали вопросов их существования, а вторые, как голос из прошлого — как будто бы это какой-то мираж, который вот-вот растворится и превратится в тысячу песчинок, уносимых легкими порывами ветра. На кухне воцарилась тишина, пронизывающая все тело тонкими иглами и давящая на уши. Алекси перестал чувствовать свое тело, готовый с минуты на минуту потерять равновесие.

— Алекси, я — не он, — вдруг раздался голос Моргана, ударивший камнем по затылку.

Алекси перевел взгляд с почти нереального Кентина на только что что-то произнесшего Моргана. Он чувствовал себя поделенным на две части. Одна из которых поняла слова, которые только что разбили леденящую тишину, а вторая будто совсем оглохла. Алекси будто бы пришел посередине разговора, начало которого он не знал, и никто ему, кажется, рассказывать предысторию не собирался. И тем не менее, слова Моргана были началом. Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула. Ладонь парня приподнялась, когда он говорил о Кентине, и опустилась, негромко стукнув по столу короткими ногтями. Алекси растерянно смотрел на своего парня, но не мог ничего ему ответить. Вроде как он только что был далеко от всех проблем — и вдруг где-то оступился, попав в непонятную для него ситуацию. Кентин, сидевший за противоположным концом стола, молчал. Алекси хоть на короткие мгновения и скользил в его сторону взглядом, но не мог толком даже рассмотреть друга, с которым так давно не виделся. Что надо было делать? Морган как будто бы закончил все, что хотел сказать. Он даже никак не пытался продолжить разговор. Взгляд чуть синеватых глаз перестал смотреть на фигуру Ала, застывшую в проходе. И тот несколько выдохнул, чувствуя, как небольшой груз «сценической неуверенности» отпускает его. Когда у тебя не готова речь, лучший вариант — это если все зрители уйдут.

— Ну что ж, — ничем не замутненный голос, что не изменился даже после такого длительного промежутка времени, разрезал вновь начавшую нагнетать тишину. И Алекси вдруг показалось, что глоток свежего воздуха целиком наполнил его легкие. — Привет, Алекси.

Парень перевел взгляд на Кена. И так стало на мгновение хорошо. Когда что-то из прошлого, что ты считал утерянным, предстало перед твоими глазами — совершенно не изменившееся. Алекси, несколько неверяще, бегло очертил черты лица приехавшего Кентина — как он уже и подметил — нисколько не изменившемуся за несколько лет. У того разве что мускулатура стала совсем чуть-чуть очевиднее и на подбородке стала заметна плотная щетина. Алекс почувствовал, как на глазах навернулась влага, а нос чуть защипал. Послышался стук уроненной на пол сумки, соскользнувшей с плеча Алекси.

— Привет, Кентин.

Сщурившиеся глаза едва ли маскировали проступившие слезы. Но пока Алекси преодолевал расстояние в два широких шага между ним и столом, он утер их рукавом. «Кентин». Так приятно было вслух произнести это имя с прежней интонацией. Обойдя стол, где не оказалось лишнего стула, Алекс чуть присел, стараясь оказаться с сидевшим Кеном на одном уровне.

— Привет, Лекси, как ты тут поживаешь, — рука Кентина, «запакованная» в полуперчатку — так же, как осталось в воспоминаниях — легла на щеку повзрослевшего с их последней встречи студента.

Он утер большим пальцем слезу, скатившуюся по щеке обрадовавшегося парня. А тот, кажется, даже не заметил, что, несмотря на старания, — он все равно, дурачок, расплакался. Но это и было одной из особенностей Алекси, которую Кентин не переставал называть «любимой», да, наверное, и не только он. Если Алекси радовался — он радовался на все сто процентов. И скрыть это чем-то ему было невозможно.

— Я? В порядке, — Алекси потянулся к торчащим в разные стороны, как мех у собаки, волосам — и ощутил мягкость, по которой так скучал.

— Ум, понятно, — Кентин кинул взгляд на Моргана, все так же сидевшего напротив него.

Алекси вряд ли заметил этот жест. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Стоять в полуприсяде было не самым легким делом. Но Кен не понимал, почему Алекси не хочет подвинуть стул, стоявший ближе к Моргану. Тот неотрывно смотрел только на Кентина, рассматривая внимательно каждый участок его лица. С другой стороны, Кентин понимал, почему Алекси так боится упустить хотя бы секунду. И в этом частично была его вина.

— Я слышал от Моно, у тебя все как нельзя лучше? Я рад за тебя.

Кентин аккуратным движением переместил руку на талию парня, нажав почти невесомо, предложил парню занять место на его колене. Алекси сломался бы, если простоял в том положении еще хотя бы три секунды. Морган же смотрел, как его парень усаживается на самый край колена этого Кентина. И все тело Ала изнутри пробирала крупная дрожь нетерпения. Даже когда они расставались на неделю — у Алекси никогда не было такой реакции. Он только крепко цеплялся за его руку, выглядя при этом чуть понуривше. Но как только их свидания входили в прежнее русло, Алекси успокаивался и уже даже при расставаниях говорил «ладно, я пойду тогда к Розе». А сейчас Алекс вел себя так, как будто бы был псом, чей хозяин вернулся после рабочего дня или из недолгой командировки.

— Да, а у тебя как дела? — Алекси сложил ладони на щеках Кентина, мягко поглаживая его скулы дрожащими пальцами. Все его тело трясло. И голос. А дыхание заходилось, будто кислорода в воздухе становится с каждой секундой все меньше. Кентин не мог чувствовать, зато даже находясь чуть отдаленно — слышал, как громко бьется сердце парня. — Почему ты вообще сюда приехал? К нам… ты… у… Ты надолго? — торопливо перебирал Алекси вопросы, стараясь видимо подобрать те, которые он хочет задать в обязательном порядке. Но все они перебивали друг друга.

После того, как их класс выпустился, и Алекси полгода проучился уже в колледже — Кентин вдруг сообщил, что ему придется уехать. Он не предупреждал, что оборвет с Алекси все связи. Хотя «обрыванием связей» это было трудно назвать. Все, что он сделал — это сменил номер телефона под предлогом, что старая сим-карта утонула вместе с таким же старым телефоном в реке на территории военного лагеря. В остальном информацию передавали их общие друзья — Кентин расспрашивал о том, как дела у Алекси, и рад был слышать, что все в порядке. Алексу же рассказывали о Кентине самостоятельно. И даже передавали иногда какие-то сувениры от него. Но личная жизнь Кентина теперь была не обсуждаемой. Поэтому Алекс мало чего знал.

— Нет, — осек Кентин. Он взял ладони Алекси и спустил их, оставив в районе своих ключиц. — Мне позвонил Морган и сказал, что я должен приехать.

— Мор… что? — выражение лица Алекси, только что наполненное бескрайней радостью, сменилось на замешательство. Глаза вопросительно уставились на Кена, а уголки губ немного опустились. Алекси чувствовал на своих ладонях давно забытое ощущение рук в полуперчатках.

— Прости, Ал. Я беспокоился, — Кентин сделал паузу, глубоко вздохнув. — Мне пришлось ехать сюда, хотя времени не так много. Завтра, точнее уже сегодня вечером, мне надо выходить на смену.

— Но…

— Единственной причиной, из-за которой мне пришлось в кротчайшие сроки искать транспорт, который подходил бы мне по времени, были слова твоего парня. Не знаю у кого он выведал номер, но он позвонил мне и сказал приехать. — Такое ощущение, что Алекси и не думал оборачиваться к противоположному концу стола — туда, где все еще сидел Морган, отстраненно наблюдая за спевшимися голубками, сжав лежавший на столе кулак с такой силой, что, возможно, потом будут болеть пальцы. — Он не угрожал чем-то. Просто, сказал приехать. Попросил сказать, когда удобно. А то… Алекси, я волновался за тебя. — Алекси снова схватил лицо Кентина по обе стороны. На этот раз плотно закрыв уши.

— Нет. Подожди. Не говори. Не говори мне, что ты здесь всего на несколько часов, — он неверяще смотрел в изумрудные глаза, надеясь увидеть в них хотя бы проблеск сочувствия. Но Кентин стряхнул со своей головы руки и медленно встал, подняв вместе с собой Ала, придержав за плечи.

— Нет, Ал, — сказал он, не увиливая от внимательного взгляда. — Я здесь только что бы поговорить с тобой. И теперь мне пора идти, чтобы успеть вернуться в свой город, — он отпустил плечи застывшего Алекси.

— Подожди! — Алекси поспешил за двинувшемся в сторону выхода Кеном, запнувшись о стул. Он краем глаза глянул на все так же сидевшего Моргана. — Подожди! — прикрик Алекси с отдалением отражался от стен, заполняя небольшое помещение, но звуча все глуше. Морган поднял со стола руку, не разжимая кулак, поднес ее к плотно сжатым зубам. Весь он. Был напряжен. Он даже не посмотрел в сторону убежавшего Алекси.

— Ну дай мне хотя бы свой номер, — Алекси схватил руку парня. Кентин не снимал обувь, когда вошел в помещение. Поэтому он собирался лишь забрать свою сумку у входа и покинуть общежитие Алекси.

— Нет, — повернулся он к парню, положив ладонь тому на плечо. — Алекси, ты же знаешь, что для нас это плохо.

— Но, Кен. Прошу тебя. Всего лишь номер телефона, — Алекси обвил руку Кентина, прижавшись к ней. На белой ткани рубашки с рукавом по локоть проступили влажные пятна.

— Нет, Алекси, — Кентин аккуратно высвободил руку и отодвинул от себя друга. — Я беспокоился за тебя. Узнал, что у тебя все хорошо. Я так рад, что ты со всем справляешься без меня. Не порти все, пожалуйста. — Кентин в последний раз утер большим пальцем слезу с щеки Алекси. Хотя это мало чем помогло. Он вздохнул, помедлив. Склонившись, он поцеловал Алекси в щеку почти невесомо. — Прощай, Алекси. — Кентин отпустил парня. Он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Алекси недолгое время стоял на пороге, не понимая, что сейчас произошло. Он зашелся в новом реве, но эта волна схлынула довольно быстро. Утирая слезы, он направился назад в кухню. За нишей из китайской перегородки увидел Моргана, стоявшего у кухонных тумб рядом с плитой. Алекси глубоко судорожно вздохнул, успокаиваясь будто после истерики.

— Морган, — произнес он.

Он подошел к парню. И тот, скрестивший руки на груди, не шелохнулся, пока Алекси к нему не приблизился. Он чуть подвинулся, когда парень подошел к раковине, чтобы привести свое лицо в порядок. Он вытерся, а затем снова повернулся к Моргану.

— Морган, — снова произнес Алекси этим лишившимся эмоций голосом. — Что ты ему сказал? — глаза, которые обычно светились бескрайней радостью, и редко когда были подернуты легкой вуалью печали, теперь наполнились бескрайними солеными озерами. И все казалось неправильным.

— Сказал, что если он не приедет, мне придется тебя бросить.

— Зачем тебе все это надо было? — молчание Моргана было недолгим, но тем не менее, оно было. Он явно подбирал слова, чтоб ответить.

— Посмотреть, — в итоге коротко изъяснился он.

— На что? — тут в голосе Алекса показался проблеск привычного отчаяния. Брови дрогнули, изогнувшись.

— В твоем телефоне, — он вздохнул. — В твоем телефоне была куча фоток этого парня на камере. Когда вы еще в школе учились. — Алекси молчал. — Мне показалось странным, что мы с ним так похожи, и… я забеспокоился.

— Морган, это…

— Очевидно, что у любого возникнут сомнения, если он узнает что-то подобное о своей паре. И тогда я захотел узнать, что этот парень вообще из себя представляет. — Смотреть в неоновые слезившиеся глаза было больно. И тем не менее. Морган с легким удивлением осознал, что ему все равно. — Роза рассказала мне, что в школе ты был по уши в него влюблен. Да и сейчас, как я посмотрю, не особо скрываешь радости от встречи с ним.

Алекси пребывал в растерянности, опустив руки и зажав большие пальцы в кулаках от нервов. Перед ним сейчас стоял его Морган. Он говорил, а сердце Алекси с каждой секундой сжималось все больше — от стыда, потому что Алекси сам знал правду, но старался не думать, что то, что он делал — неправильно.

— У Эвана я узнал его мобильный, когда твой брат навещал тебя, — непроницаемое выражение лица Моргана наконец дрогнуло. Он судорожно выдохнул, сдаваясь под напором нахлынувших чувств. — Ты даже не кричишь мое имя, когда мы с тобой занимаемся сексом

— Но… И его имени я не произношу, — Алекси сглотнул, вскинув голову. Он положил ладони на скрещенные руки Моргана.

— Ну да. Ты вообще ничего не говоришь. Только стонешь и губы кусаешь. Представлять-то с закрытыми глазами куда проще. У нас даже голоса схожи. Как тебе повезло-то.

Кухню заполнила оглушительная тишина. И даже остальные, живущие в их крыле, не особо спешили посещать общую комнату в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Алекси хотел бы что-нибудь ответить. Старался. Но таким он был человеком. Тело будто само восставало против хозяина, когда оправдываться было бессмысленно.

— Извини, Алекси, — Морган убрал чужие руки со своих. — Я… перегнул немного палку. Не хотел тебя так ранить. Дело в том… — он вздохнул. — Дело в том, Ал. Ты замечательный. Просто мечта. Но вот только я для тебя не такой. — Алекси старался не смотреть на Моргана, а больше Моргану ничего и не требовалось для подтверждения его слов. — И я сначала думал, я смогу смириться с тем, что ты не думаешь обо мне, так же, как и о своем прекрасном Кентине. Ведь пускай он и твой идеал, но он — где-то там, а я-то здесь, — тяжкий судорожный вдох заполнил паузу между фразами. — Но увидев вас сегодня… прости, я не могу быть просто манекеном, Ал. Даже несмотря на то, что ты — самое прекрасное, что есть в этой жизни.

Алекси услышал слово «манекен», и потянулся к Моргану, но тот, как змея увильнув от этого жеста, прошел мимо, оставив за собой легкий воздушный шлейф. В кухне очень скоро раздался хлопок дверью. И Алекси остался один.


	3. Армин

Комната была погружена в темноту. Легкий холод окутал помещение. На первом ярусе кровати из-под свернувшегося в кокон одеяла доносился приглушенный вой. Панельные стены общежития пропускали редкие раскаты грома.

Чувствуя, как плачь пробирает дрожью все его тело, Алекси стянул мягкий кокон над собой плотнее, поджимая ноги. Нос забился плотной субстанцией, что глушило даже уши. И редкие шмыганья уже не помогали. Под щекой подушка намокла уже настолько, что вместо того чтобы сушить измазанные щеки, она лишь больше размазывала соленую смешавшуюся слизь. Алекси уже думал, что так и пролежит до утра под одеялом завывая, потому что сил встать в себе совершенно не чувствовал. Не было причин. Да и его сосед сегодня не вернется. Предупредил об этом прежде, чем уйти утром. Но вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Слушая разошедшийся ни на шутку гром, Алекси сначала было подумал, что это он. Но затем стук повторился настойчивее. Парень вылез из-под одеяла, чувствуя босыми ногами вмиг окутавший холод. Но тапки в такой темноте искать было бесполезно. Он встал, не торопясь продвигаясь ко входу. Потянув за цепочку напольной ламы рядом с дверью, он включил свет. Он утер рукавами длинной пижамы глаза и только тогда отодвинул щеколду.

— А-А-Алекси! — за порогом возник его братишка, раскрывший в приветственных объятиях руки.

— А-Армин, — в свою очередь чуть запнулся Ал, продолжая утирать рукавами щеки. — Ты меня предупреждал, что приедешь сегодня? — Алекси выпрямился, уставившись на брата.

— Нет, хотел сделать тебе… — опустив руки, Армин увидел состояние брата и его радостное выражение лица тотчас же сменилось на удивленное, — сюрприз. Ал, ты…

Справа от Армина за дверью пряталась приехавшая с ним Моно. Она проскочила под рукой темноволосого близнеца и подошла к Алексу, всматриваясь в его лицо. Моно поникла головой, без слов мягко обняв парня. К ним ближе подошел Армин, кладя одну руку на плечо Моно, а второй рукой обняв брата за шею и прислонив его к своему плечу. Алекси обнял обоих — брата и его девушку, — принимая поддержку с их стороны.

***

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — троица обустроилась на диване, накрывшись все одним легким пледом. Армин сжимал руку брата в плотном замке, позволив тому устроить голову на своем плече.

— Кентин приезжал, — негромко дал ответ парень.

— Кен? — удивленно переспросил Армин, даже округлив глаза. Хотя Алекс на него все равно не смотрел. — Он не предупреждал, что собирался тебя навестить.

— Он и не собирался, — лишенный сил голос негромко вторил словам Армина. Но этого близнецу было достаточно. — Он приехал, потому что ему Морган пообещал, что бросит меня в противном случае.

— Морган? Но…

— Он ушел от меня, — перебил брата Алекси. — Потому что я вел себя с ним не так, как с Кентином.

— Этот парень сумасшедший, — голос Армина чуть повысился. За окном раздался раскат грома. Моно поднялась с груди Алекси, посмотрев строго на Армина. И тот понял, что сейчас не стоит реагировать очень остро.

— Я не уверен, — вдруг подал голос Алекси. Девушка на него посмотрела. — Я не уверен, что встречался с ним по-честному. Когда все это начиналось... я этого хотел только потому что думал «как чертовски он похож на Кентина». — Алекси спрятал лицо на плече Армина.

Тот свел брови, не зная, что ответить. Он сильнее сжал ладонь брата в замке. Девушка снова прилегла на трепыхающуюся грудь близнеца.

— Я всего лишь хочу быть любимым, — щеки Алекси настолько были мокрыми, что он уже не чувствовал, как плачет. — Неужели я недостоин быть счастливым? — Армин повернулся, утыкаясь носом в яркие волосы брата. Он поцеловал его макушку.

Голос Алекси сипел и был немногим громче тишины. Он что-то бормотал, не сдерживая иногда падающие из глаз слезы. Со временем его голос совсем сошел на нет, но бесшумные всхлипы не прекратились даже во сне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Девушка Армина, Моно, гг моей подруги: [https://pp.userapi.com/c849328/v849328034/125b15/ibZJ0IQqiNc.jpg]


	4. Кентин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Постфинал? Еще пара глав с неожиданным для Алекси сюрпризом

Радостные переговоры: тихие или бессовестно громкие доносились из разных уголков университетского городка. Одни были рады окончившимся экзаменам, но больше всего, неудивительно, ликовали выпускники этого года. Алекси шел прочь от центрального крыла университета по мощеной желтым камнем тропе, повиснув на плечах двух своих друзей — Розы по правую сторону и Кастиеля по левую. «Мы в город изумрудный идем дорогой трудной, идем дорогой трудной, дорогой непростой», — не стесняясь, голосили они на весь антерос. В конце концов, — многими втайне эта дорога была провозглашена дорогой в «страну Оз», но немногим доставало храбрости произносить эти детские ассоциации вслух. Эти трое были скорее исключением. Но тут вдруг наиболее выделяющийся поставленный голос Кастиеля стих, на что Роза с Алекси просто не могли не обратить внимание.

— Кас, что слу…

Увидев, что Дюран смотрит очень строгим взглядом вперед, Алекси тоже перевел взгляд. В конце дороги, с чуть понурившим видом, стоял Кентин. И в руках у него был огромный букет ярко-розовых роз.

***

Выпускной оказался довольно скоротечным мероприятием. Алекси даже чувствовал некоторый диссонанс по поводу этого мероприятия. Если в школе это растянулось все аж на два дня, то теперь в университете — единственное, что держало выпускников все еще в одной аудитории — это спич преподавателей и директоров и торжественная выдача дипломов. Остальную часть выпускного студенты праздновали сами. Алекси не планировал присоединяться к остальной своей группе. Он был рад отметить это в небольшой компании своих друзей. Хотя Роза сказала, что сразу после получения диплома намерена сбежать в свое уютное семейное гнездышко, а вот Кастиель сообщил, что ему придется убежать на репетицию, так как скоро снова тур (позже весь универ будет гудеть от того, что популярный вокалист группы Crowstorm сцепился с каким-то блондином на территории кампуса. Доказательствами будет пестрить половина списка сторис в инстаграме Алекси, где на смазанных фотографиях все равно будут видны кровавые потеки. А еще позже Алекси сам увидит подозрительно смахивающего на его друга силуэт, который в глубине клуба будет целоваться с кем-то, чья куртка будет похожа на ту, что носит Натаниель). Однако помимо двоих своих любимых друзей у него все еще оставался его любимый брат, который изъявил настойчивое желание поздравить Алекси с выпуском. Армин ждал его в баре. При таком раскладе сложно не сложить два и два и понять, что в итоге он все равно будет праздновать с большинством других своих знакомых, которые придут отмечать окончание учебы туда же.

После получения диплома Алекси оставалось заскочить к месье Заиди и забрать свою научную работу, которую требовалось выполнить для получения дополнительных баллов. Теперь это будет служить хорошим документом в портфолио. Амфитеатр оказался пуст, когда Алекси зашел в него. Он осмотрелся — и увидел Заиди, пишущего что-то за своим столом. Он глубоко вобрал носом воздух и направился широкими шагами к преподавателю.

— Эм, месье Заиди… — Алекси сжал руки на ремне тряпичной сумки. Заиди отвлекся от своей тетради. Издалека это было похоже на ежедневник.

— Уже не Райан? — увидев, кто из студентов оторвал его от своих занятий, Заиди ухмыльнулся. Алекси нахмурил брови и крепче сжал кулаки на ремне.

— Я пришел забрать свою работу. Говорил вам об этом, когда… в тот раз, когда мы пересеклись в коридоре.

— Да, помню.

Заиди, неожиданно для Алекси, смахнул со своего лица налет самодовольства, который посылал по спине Ала мурашки от неприязни. И его лицо преобразилось — стало как у обычных преподавателей. Как у мадам Палтри. Это перестало вызывать в Алекси неприязнь. Заиди приподнял пару папок прежде, чем достать ту, где через прозрачную обложку виднелась фамилия Алекси на титульном листе. Но когда Алекси потянулся забрать свою работу, рука преподавателя, которая осталась поверх папки, вдруг перевернулась. Заиди перехватил руку Алекси, пройдясь пальцами по запястью и сжав ладонь.

— Мисье…

— Мне очень грустно отпускать такого студента. Ты знаешь, где я ужинаю по пятницам. Так что если тебе снова понадобиться лодка утешения, я…

— Мисье Заиди, — вдруг поверх смуглой руки, руки в браслетах легла еще третья, — ногти на ней были выкрашены в черный цвет. — Я думаю, мой друг сделал здесь все, что хотел, и теперь, наконец, может пойти со мной и другими своими друзьями праздновать свой выпуск.

Заиди выдернул ладонь из-под руки студента и прошелся ей по волосам. Райан посмотрел на сцепленные в замок руки двух парней. Алекси уже забрал со стола свою работу.

— А, я вижу… Ну, не мне спорить с такой популярной личностью как Вы, мисье Дюран.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Кастиель, вряд ли вкладывая в эти слова большой смысл, и повел Алекси за руку из аудитории.

Захлопнув двери амфитеатра, Кастиель посмотрел на Алекси, который пытался впихнуть свою работу формата а4 в тряпичную сумку, которая и без того еле вмещала в себя диплом, бутылку сока и пару сэндвичей.

— Как же тебя только угораздило связаться с таким мудаком.

— Он… он не мудак, — Алекси почти пыхтел, стараясь запихнуть папку. — Просто мы расстались с ним немного на непонятной ноте.

— Ага, непонятной. Алекси. Да этот фрик преследовал тебя попятам еще несколько недель после того, как ты его красноречиво отшил.

— Мне было плохо.

— Это не повод.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Алекси выдохнул, наконец заточив чертову работу за зип-замок сумки, и поднял взгляд на друга. — Спасибо тебе, Кастиель, что помог мне.

— «Спасибо», — буркнул, передразнивая, рокер. — Я тебе говорил не ходить к нему в одиночку. Но нет. Ведь «чем раньше, тем лучше», — бурча все так же неразборчиво, сердился Кас.

— Мальчики, — разнеслось громкое и знакомое, отражаясь от стен здания. К ним приближалась Роза, точно летя на своих отстукивающих каблучках. — Вы все еще здесь? Отлично. Давайте хотя бы до выхода пройдемся вместе.

Они шли по дороге, громко распевая песню и смеясь. Но когда вдруг задорный настрой в мгновение стих, выражение переполняющего счастья на лице Алекси сменилось бледной маской удивления. В конце тропы стоял Кентин с огромным букетом роз. Ни у одного из их общих знакомых не возникло бы вопросов — к кому пришел парень. И только Алекси недоверчиво смотрел на него, будто видел приведение или, в лучшем случае, галлюцинацию. Кастиель и Роза чуть отступили, пропуская Алекси вперед. Хотя выражение лица Кастиеля вмиг сделалось очень строгим, и он не сводил взгляда с возникшего перед ними Кентина. Алекси сократил между ними расстояние настолько, что преградой оставался лишь букет роз. Он чуть ссутулился, хотя с самого его появления еще в школе, у него была привычка ходить прямо.

— Привет, Алекси, — негромко произнес Кентин. — Ну… я приехал это. С выпускным тебя поздравить. Это тебе, — Кентин поднял букет выше: на уровень лица Алекси. Нос парня почти уткнулся в бутоны розового цвета. Алекси уловил цветочный запах и почувствовал, как защипало глаза.

— Ты… — тихо прошептал Алекси. Кентин понял, что парень что-то сказал лишь по шевелению губ. Он нагнулся чуть ближе. — Ты… — повторил Алекси громче.

Шатен едва ли успел сглотнуть образовавшийся нервный ком, когда увидел, как чужие губы сжались в плотную нить. Казалось, что сейчас обрушится град ругательств и криков, когда Алекси вдруг резким махом руки отодвинул букет и прыгнул на парня, обвивая руками шею и наваливаясь всем весом. Кентин попятился назад. От падения спасло только чудо и вовремя отставленная нога. Слегка ошалелый, Кен аккуратно опустил одну из рук на яркий затылок. Букет во второй бутонами вниз лежал на пояснице парня. Алекси стоял, плотно прижимаясь к плечу Кентина. Так плотно, что заткнул себе нос и по сути даже не имел возможности уловить ароматы, витающие вокруг объявившегося шатена. Одна нога так и осталась висеть согнутой в воздухе.

— Отличный кадр.

Кентин перевел взгляд на Розу. Она чуть подошла к ним, чтобы Кентин мог разглядеть изображение на ее телефоне. На экране был запечатлен самый момент прыжка: еще ничего не успевший понять Кентин (глаза едва успели округлиться от удивления) и Алекси с подогнутыми в прыжке ногами, уже практически сдавивший в своей удавке шею парня.

Кентин не знал, сколько Алекси еще предпочтет простоять так, сдавив его в объятиях. Он медленно похлопал парня по загривку и в неловкости замычал, отодвигая от себя разомлевшего Алекси. Все его лицо было красным, будто его опустили в кастрюлю с кипящей водой или вот-вот хватит тепловой удар. Кентин подумал, что почему-то не хочет, чтобы сейчас даже друзья Алекси видели его в таком состоянии.

— Так, и… — он поднял голову, кинув взгляд на Розу и Кастиеля, так и смотрящих на них внимательными взглядами.

— Все в порядке, Кас, — вдруг произнес Алекс, перебив шатена. Он будто видел состояние друга спиной. Ал медленно повернулся (его волосы чуть сбились и закрывали часть лица), — Спасибо тебе за помощь с Заиди. И остальными. Но тут я сам разберусь.

— Ладно… — неожиданно для Кентина покладисто ответил панк. Он собирался пройти мимо, но задержался рядом с парой, найдя возможность сурово заглянуть Кентину в глаза. — Только попробуй его обидеть, солдатишка. — Кастиель это говорил практически чуть ли не сквозь зубы.

Кентин чувствовал, как рокер еле сдерживает ярость. Но даже и не подумал пытаться хоть как-то ответить на претензии в свою сторону. Роза ушла, даже не сказав им пока. Ей позвонили, и она отвлеклась, видимо, с концами, ускользнув вслед за крашеным рокером, едва тот успел исчезнуть из их поля зрения. У ворот остались только они вдвоем (если не считать всех остальных студентов, которые мерным потоком пересекали школьные ворота, чтобы затем смешаться с пейзажем ниже по улице). Алекси забрал цветы и теперь внимательно рассматривал каждый бутон в огромном букете. Кентин смотрел на него. И молчал. Сам не замечая, как на его лице расползлась мягкая нестираемая улыбка. Он держал руки в карманах, ощущая, как от груди разливается покалывающее тепло.

Пчела.

— Черт.

Кентин замахнулся, чтобы отогнать от спины парня, который и сам по себе-то смахивает на цветочек, крылатого черно-желтого гостя. И тут снова ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд. Его глаза быстро выцепили из толпы смутно знакомого парня. Парень в кожаной куртке смотрел почему-то на пару, которые, в общем-то, стояли сейчас вполне обыденно и могли бы быть кем угодно от друзей до родственников. Так что обращать на них лишнее внимание было, в крайнем случае, незачем. Смотря в зеленые глаза, которые, в отличие от его, отдавали чуть в синеву и были на порядок тусклее, Кен не мог оторваться. Как и стоящий напротив молчаливый собеседник. Морган.

— Что такое? — когда Алекси обернулся, Морган уже растворился в общей толпе студентов и преподавателей академии антерос.

— Нет, ничего.

Кентин, не смотря на Алекси, положил ладонь снова на яркий затылок, оборачивая и придвигая к себе парня. Алекси, слегка уткнувшийся в плечо Кена, замер, чувствуя, как нос пробирает ненавязчивый запах пены для бритья, кондиционера и кожи. То есть запах _самого_ Кентина. Неоновые глаза блеснули, округлившись. Между парнями был зажат букет роз, а теплая ладонь вкапывалась в ворох цветных волос.

— Эм… — Алекси поставил ладонь на грудь Кена и постарался отстраниться, хотя сил в себе совершенно не чувствовал. Но, к счастью, Кентин его и не стал держать, почувствовав слабое давление. Алекси смотреть в глаза не мог. И очень надеялся, что дрожь в голосе не настолько сильная, насколько казалось его собственным ушам. — Послушай. Давай, давай пойдем куда-нибудь еще. Или мы так и будем, это. Здесь стоять? — Кентин посмотрел на Алекси. Сначала немного удивленно, а потом расплылся в улыбке, — увидел, как длинные пальцы перебирают цветочную упаковку. — Только это, — снова подхватил сам себя Алекси. — Не то что бы в какое-то кафе или что-то типа. Просто что-нибудь, какое-нибудь. Недалеко от универа еще желательно.

Кентин смотрел, как мило убивается мальчик перед ним. Внутри он чуть посмеивался от того, как того и гляди — и сами волосы парня до самых кончиков окрасятся в красный. Но насколько ни хотелось бы смотреть на то, как Ал чуть ли ни задыхается после каждого слова, стараясь вобрать в разгоряченные легкие воздух, Кентин не мог допустить, чтобы яркий ангел упал из-за него в обморок. Не прямо сейчас. Он, с косой улыбкой на губах, положил руку на плечо выпускника и чуть сжал, призывая успокоиться и посмотреть на него.

— Хорошо, я понял. Я видел тут по пути одно место…

Белоснежная беседка недалеко от дороги при входе в парк Алекси не удивила. Но его удивило то, что ее приметил Кентин. Как только они пришли сюда — снова потонули в тишине летнего дня. Хотя и по дороге они оба были не особо разговорчивы. Но Алекси, по крайней мере, мог маскировать это под спешку до места назначения и притворное отвлекание на происходящее вокруг. Преувеличенно внимательное рассматривание и без того пустых дорог и отвлеченные разговоры о том, как жарко было стоять в толпе студентов, выслушивая речи учителей, а затем ждать своей очереди на получение диплома. Однако теперь в тени кружевных стен от настоящего было никуда не деться. Объемный букет розовых роз лежал на столе между парнями. Алекси смотрел на улыбающегося ему Кентина. И никто из них не собирался начинать разговор. Алекси глубоко вздохнул, осознавая, что свой ход Кентин уже сделал, приехав сюда. Теперь была его очередь. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, не сумев скрыть судорогу.

— Так… как твои дела? — выдал он, хохотнув для убедительности.

— Ах, увольте, — вдруг неожиданным подбором ответа парировал Кентин. Он потянулся и боком лег на столешницу, вытянув руку под головой. Улыбка на его лице стала еще ярче. Алекси сглотнул, рассматривая веснушки, играющие в солнечном свете меж витиеватых теней. — С этого вопроса ты начинал, когда я приезжал к тебе в последний раз. Когда я тебя бросил, спустя сколько? Минут пять вместе? Спроси меня уже, что хочешь спросить на самом деле.

Кентин внимательно уставился на Алекси. Алекси захлебнулся вздохом. И его лицо преобразилось. Жизнерадостный и никогда не унывающий мальчик уступил место тому человеку, который рассыпается при малейшем взгляде на предмет воздыхания. В голове вопило «что ты делаешь со мной», а бездонную печаль в глазах и вздернутые домиком брови было не скрыть за улыбкой. И даже губа у Алекси задрожала. Не мог он притворяться при Кентине. Не мог, потому что после событий, которыми они были связаны, тратить время на то, чтобы притираться и играть в адекватных людей, которые выясняют отношения постепенно в пригодных для этого условиях, по меньшей мере, было глупо. Он откинул голову, а потом уткнулся в согнутые руки. Вопросов было больше, чем один. И как можно было все это сжать до объема одного предложения.

— Почему, — Алекси убрал ладонь от лица. — Почему все это время?..

Вопрос был не закончен. Алекси понял, что если сейчас произнесет хотя бы на слово больше — слезы покатятся сами собой. Поэтому он лишь ждал, что ответит Кентин, а тот. А у того вдруг и самого исчезла с лица улыбка. Он выпрямился. И ладони Алекси оказались объяты теплом чужих. Кентин сжал руки, его пальцы мягко поглаживали костяшки. В голове не осталось ничего. Выветрилось, оставляя за собой лишь тишину летнего дня с редким врывающимся в нее переливом птичьих разговоров. Спокойствие, которое в одно мгновение объяло Алекси, еще не успело смениться на то его привычное рассыпание перед этим человеком, когда он вдруг почувствовал на своих губах теплоту и мягкость других. Алекси округлил глаза и даже чуть дернулся. Глаза Кентина были закрыты, и он долгое время не дышал. Горячий выдох прерывисто обдал щеку, и только тогда теплые губы неуверенно двинулись. Кентин размеренно дышал, делая на каждый вдох и выдох неторопливое движение. Он открыл глаза, медленно отстраняясь от Алекси. Но даже не взглянул на лицо перед тем, как повиснуть на сером пиджаке, зажав парня в крепких объятиях. Кен уткнулся лицом в плечо, бессовестно «зажевав» кулаками ткань. Алекси пришел в замешательство, не зная, что делать. Он опустил ладони на спину Кентина. И тут почувствовал, как сильно она напряжена. Он был так напряжен все это время? Кентин перемял пиджак в кулаках и зарылся в плечо плотнее. Алекси даже не мог предположить, что пытается сделать Кен. Он чувствовал только резкое прерывистое дыхание. Под напряженными мышцами дрожь чувствовалась едва ли. Объятия, пережимавшие Алексу грудную клетку, довольно скоро расслабились, и Кентин отстранился. Он утер рукой глаз, хотя там ничего не было. Сопроводил это шмыганьем носа.

— Ох. Надо было купить воды…

Кентин посмотрел на стол, где не лежало ничего кроме большого букета цветов. Голос Кена звучал чуть хрипло. Алекси залип взглядом в ту же точку, что и Кентин. Но через секунду спохватился.

— Ну, воды у меня нет, но у меня есть сок. Сгодится? — Кентин повернулся к Алекси, и их глаза, наконец, снова встретились.

— Сгодится.

Алекси стал рыться в своей сумке. Вручил Кентину стеклянную бутылку с какими-то плавающими в жидкости семенами фруктов и притих. Кентин посмотрел на яркую этикету и зачем-то ухмыльнулся, откупоривая непочатую бутылку. Он откинулся на стену беседки и сделал глоток. Алекси подумал, что у него глаза замылились, но неужели у Кентина чуть розовели щеки? Кентин отстранил от себя бутылку, но отдавать ее почему-то не спешил. Он опустил руки, устремив взгляд куда-то вперед.

— В общем… — послышался смешок. — Боже, Алекси. Я такой дебил, — Он всунул бутылку сока Алекси и уткнулся в ладонь, с натиском надавливая пальцами на уголки глаз. — Ты не представляешь. Какой же я, блять, придурок. Когда-то давно в классе, вроде, десятом, у меня появился друг. Сначала этот друг был просто прикольным чуваком до тех пор, пока я не узнал от Моно, что у парня-то нетрадиционная ориентация. И не то что бы это оказалось проблемой. Я гордился тем, что в отличие от отца — меня такие вещи не беспокоят. Но со временем я ненароком стал замечать в поведении своего друга некоторые вещи. Например те, что друг этот любит играть на нервах только тех людей, которые ему нравятся. И хоть сама черта характера капец как меня раздражала, смотря на то, как ты ведешь себя с Моно, Розой, мной и Армином, — мне было неожиданно приятно ощутить себя частью чего-то особенного. Но в отличие от тех же девчонок, вы с Армином больше всего донимали меня. Выискивали самые изощренные трещины, куда можно ударить. А сам ты, к тому же, приносил мне всякие угощения и чаще Армина звал играть с тобой в приставку. Со временем мне стало казаться, что я ищу такие нюансы нарочно. Как будто бы хочу уловить момент. А я знаю, когда я начинаю так себя вести. И мне стало страшно, — Кентин повернулся к Алекси. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы почти ежедневно лет с десяти твой отец поносил нетрадиционных ребят, ругаясь с теликом. А когда во Франции легализовали браки. Ооо. Какой это был вечер. Ужасно не мог в детстве терпеть, когда отец на взводе из-за какой-нибудь чепухи. Сейчас-то я попросту живу отдельно, — Кен усмехнулся и потер ладонью лоб. Алекси молчал, за что Кентин был ему благодарен. Пока. — Там еще много чего было. Где-то поползли слухи, где-то я ловил тебя с Дюраном и грел уши, где-то Моно пробалтывалась. Я, конечно же, прикидывался глухим дурачком. Она, конечно же, думала, что отлично маскирует свои оговорки. — Глубокий вдох наполнил легкие. — Но с тех пор я стал тонуть. Не знаю, когда я признался хотя бы себе, что ты мне нравишься, но мысль о том, что я не против, чтобы ты был рядом, даже если захочешь называть меня своим парнем, — сама по себе ввергала в бездну ужаса. Для меня не было понимания в голове «если тебе хочется, так попробуй. Это не потеря конечности. Это как стрижка волос». У меня было только «я такой или я нормальный». То есть или я придерживаюсь плана, который мы с мамой нарисовали, когда мне было лет девять — там лошади, дом, в котором мы живем с Моно, потом она, конечно же, стала просто абстрактной девушкой, куча собак, и еще трансформеры-охранники на границе моего участка. Или, если я принимаю себя такого, — все. Я гуляю с тобой за ручку ну, или, как в случае с Моно, — с любым другим абстрактным тобой до конца своих дней. Поэтому я испугался и затолкал свой язык куда поглубже в глотку. Я так хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Я думал, что если я смогу просто с тобой общаться как друг — это будет вполне нормально. А ты, скотина, взял и признался мне на выпускном. Как после такого я мог игнорировать собственные чувства, когда вот ты рядом, а мне дан полный доступ к поцелуям и объятиям. Думал ли я, что ты будешь всегда трусить? Ну, по крайней мере, надеялся. Ты не представляешь. Как же я ненавидел себя за то, что из-за своей нерешительности так долго тебя мучил. Я просто не хотел тебя отпускать. Ждал, пока ситуация в моей голове решится сама собой. А если бы я решил принять тебя, а ты был бы для меня уже недоступен? Я чертов мудак, который осознанно держал тебя на поводке уловками. И тут звонит твой чертов бойфренд Морган. Я захотел посмотреть. Убедиться, что я — пройденный этап. Может тогда это, наконец, оставило бы мне лишь одно решение. Я бы сдался, наверное, если бы это был совершенно отличающийся от меня парень. Но этот Морган он… Алекси, скажи мне, — какой идиот, видящий себя в зеркале каждый день на протяжении двадцати двух лет, не увидит в прохожем на улице схожие со своими черты лица? — Кентин шумно выдохнул, стукнув по столу. Алекси вздрогнул. — Дай мне еще глотнуть, пожалуйста, сока. Спасибо, — Кентин вытер глаза ладонями, возвращая себе не то чтобы хладнокровие, но хотя бы спокойное состояние. — В общем, в тот момент я понял, что я не могу так. Я просто взял, и… — Кен подвернул нижнюю губу, закусив ее, и оборвал свой монолог.

— Взял, и?.. — голос Алекси звучал так, будто бы у него у самого пересохло в горле.

— Ничего. Не важно. — Кентин снова глубоко вздохнул. Если он не натер свои глаза уже до раздражения, а нет, натер. — В общем, и вот я здесь. Дебил. Пришел с этим букетом. Чертовски надеясь на чудо, и что ты, ну… Боже. Как это ужасно. Что ты уже один. Или до сих пор один. Что ты все еще так же сохнешь по мне. Если бы ты оказался с Морганом, я… не знаю. Я бы, наверное, с ним дрался. Ал, я. Я же даже на Каса сначала подумал. Но когда ты ко мне подошел — прям отлегло. Хотя мне все равно хотелось схватиться за голову. Он как-то так на меня смотрел…

— Кентин.

— Что?

— Заткнись уже, а?

Кентин посмотрел на Алекси. Тот сидел, уткнув свои глаза в ладошки. Щеки шатена снова тронула розовинка. Почему Алекси выглядит так мило?

— Ты можешь… поцеловать меня еще раз?

— Я… с удовольствием.

Алекси убрал руки от лица, снял тряпичный ремень через голову, и потянулся к Кентину. Кентин поймал его на подходе, вовлекая в поцелуй теперь совсем не скромный — аккуратный, но уже довольно напористый. Огладил рукой бедро поверх белых джинс. Алекси навалился сильнее, скрещивая ноги. Так Кентину было удобнее гладить его по ноге. Кен чувствовал жар ладоней Алекси на плече и на груди поверх черной футболки. Редкие причмокивающие звуки отзывались эхом в голове. Мутило мозги от еле ощутимой сладости. Иногда проскальзывала влага языка буквально на мгновение. Хотелось продолжать и продолжать. И Кентин был абсолютно не против такого развития событий. По крайней сейчас ему даже не представлялось возможным заканчивать процесс. Но губы Алекси соскользнули на подбородок. Потом еще раз. И еще. Совсем сбивая с ритма. В итоге он соскользнул совсем. И губы Кентина уткнулись в висок парня. Так и застыли. Алекси, в конце концов, совсем завалился на Кентина. Тот же в свою очередь, не возражая, сжимал его талию и грел рукой бедро. Кен почувствовал, наконец, ту потраченную энергию, которую он выплеснул, пока рассказывал Алексу всякое. Казалось, они вот-вот заснут прям здесь в тени беседки с ажурными деревянными стенами под шорох зеленых лип.

— Ну ладно, — Алекси мягко толкнулся от груди Кентина.

— Лекси, нет.

Простонал Кен прежде, чем успел осознать свои действия. Он словил удивленно вытаращенный на него неоновый взгляд и только тогда понял, что произошло. Его пробрала дрожь от низа спины, и он зарделся, округлив глаза и отведя взгляд. Алекси это никак не прокомментировал. Разве что только улыбкой. Он накинул на себя ремень тряпичной сумки.

— Кентин, прости. Мне надо идти. Я обещал Армину провести с ним вечер, а уже проморозил одного, наверное, на час дольше, чем должен бы. — Алекси собирался встать, но сел назад. — Извини. Не думаю, что вам сейчас стоит встречаться. — Кентин ухмыльнулся, глядя в глаза теперь уже, по-видимому, своего яркого мальчишки.

— Действительно. Боюсь, он открутит мне голову, как только увидит. Без разбирательств, — парень разразился глубокомысленным смехом, не замечая, как от этого ярковолосый студент академии антерос, хотя нет. Уже выпускник. Сидит и старается не дышать, смотря завороженным взглядом на откуда-то принесенного ветром кинолога.

— Так ты?..

— Я подожду здесь.

— Что? Прям здесь? Может, ты дашь свой номер телефона и мы просто…

— Я подожду здесь, — обрезал Кентин.

Может, Алекси просто не замечал, но он никогда еще не видел столько мягкости во взгляде зеленых глаз. Сейчас Кентин стал как будто бы и сам весь мягкий. Как давно Алекси не трогал этих пушистых волос, которые на ощупь схожи с собачьей шерстью. Кентин протянул руку и чуть сжал ладонь Алекси.

— Хорошо. Тогда я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее, — Алекси выудил из кармана телефон, проверяя время. — Ладно. Я побежал.

Он отошел от беседки на пару шагов и обернулся, на прощание коротко махнув Кентину рукой. Через несколько метров Алекси подавил в себе желание снова обернуться. Но что если Кентина там не окажется? Если он раствориться в воздухе. Что если Алекси вообще себе все это придумал?

***

Алекси возвращался, шагая по узкой улочке, слегка ежась в тонком сером, больше серебряном, пиджаке от поднявшегося вечернего ветерка. Позади него на горизонте в конце уличного коридора тлело закатное солнце. Над головой уже появились намеки на сумерки. С Армином он провел около часа. Может, чуть больше. Единственное, на что у них хватило времени — это на рассказ произошедшего, откачивание Алекси от состояния шока, и только затем поздравление с выпуском. Поприрекавшись с братом еще несколько минут, в итоге они закончили все тем, что выпили по еще одному коктейлю — и Алекси поспешил покинуть бар, игнорируя попытки прочих знакомых его остановить и вовлечь во всеобщее гуляние. Алекси шел, вперевшись взглядом в асфальт и держа руки в карманах. Сумку он оставил брату. Он думал о том, что сейчас придет, и в беседке никого не окажется. Только букет останется лежать на столе. Если вообще останется. И с каждой секундой чувство страха лишь усиливалось, нагнетая мысли. Алекси уже был на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-то через белую ажурную решетку. Но как он и боялся, — ни роз на столе, ни торчащей каштановой головы он не увидел. Внутри все сжалось. Тем не менее, он продолжил шагать, не сбавляя темп. Мышца внутри груди убыстряла ход с каждым разом стукаясь о ребра все больнее, пока Алекси приближался к беседке. Последние пару шагов он преодолел то ли бегом, то ли прыжками, хватаясь за квадратный столбик и заворачивая в арку. Кентин лежал на белой скамье, согнув ногу, а под его головой лежал смятый букет шипастых роз. Точнее то, что от него осталось. Пол, скамья, узкие бортики и даже сам Кен были усыпаны бархатными розовыми лепестками. Те слегка трепыхались на ветру, изредка чуть двигаясь с места.

— Эм. Что здесь…

Кентин вздрогнул, мгновенно садясь и ища взглядом источник звука. Алекси хохотнул от вида осыпавшихся с парня лепестков и взъерошенной каштановой укладки. Он сел рядом, накрыл руку Кентина своей.

— Что здесь произошло? Если бы ты был мной, я б сказал, что ты гадал на то вернусь я или нет… — Алекси сказал это в шутку, но после его слов лицо Кентина преобразилось на глазах. Каждая лицевая мышца будто вытянулась и закаменела. — Погоди, ты, — Алекси уже все понял прежде, чем закончил фразу.

Его пробрала судорога, заставляя онеметь все внутренности и конечности. Лицо вытянулось, как у Кентина, вдобавок приняв на себя, наверное, не менее кастрюли кипящей воды. Настолько разгорячено он ощутил свое лицо. Он отвернулся, закрывая лицо руками. Два идиота.

— Я просто себя развлекал, — буркнул Кентин, разбивая тишину сгущенную смущением. — И это… прости за букет.

— Да ладно, — Алекси утер несуществующую слезу большим пальцем с глаза и шмыгнул носом. Он все еще чувствовал смущение, но смог повернуться и посмотреть на Кентина.

— Я куплю тебе еще один такой же потом, хорошо? Мне правда жаль, что я испортил букет. Он вроде как у тебя был первым от меня, ну, вот, я и подумал, что это тебя может немного расстроить, и…

— Кентин, блин. Я же сказал. Все нормально, — Алекси от смущения жгло глаза. Послышался смешок.

— Такой красный, — Кентин потянулся, касаясь рукой щеки парня.

Лицо Алекси настолько пылало, что прохлада руки его обожгла. Но было так приятно. Алекси прильнул к мазолистой ладони. Кентин очертил губы, нос и прикрытое веко парня, заворожено следя за движением своего большого пальца.

— Ну, — спросил он отнимая руку. Контраст прохладного вечернего воздуха после мягкой ладони неприятно обдал щеку Алекси. — Что дальше делать будем?

Алекси обмер. Ну конечно же дело одной беседкой не закончилось бы. Но как-то причин об этом задумываться до данной секунды не было. Он получил диплом, отметил это дело с братом в баре, а все остальное место в мозгу было забито огромным куском облака из сахарной ваты, поверх которого большими буквами извивалась надпись «Я, черт подери, обнимал Кена, я получил цветы от Кена, я целовал Кена». Это, но ничего конкретного — ни то, что им вообще придется выходить из этой беседки (не вдвоем, так по отдельности), ни то, что вообще эта ситуация должна во что-то вылиться.

— Не знаю. Пойдем… куда-нибудь. 

Кентин улыбнулся, снова тихо хмыкнув.

— Хорошо. Пойдем куда-нибудь.

***

На небе светились звезды. Их маленький городок хоть и был освещен фонарями, но не так ярко, как мегаполисы. Поэтому хоть и не молочную россыпь, но даже так в синеющей темноте можно было разглядеть мерцание двух или трех (пяти, восьми…) штук. Алекси вел Кентина по улице за руку. Он понятия не имел, куда надо идти, поэтому ноги его вели по знакомому маршруту. Шли они не спеша, заплетая практически ногу за ногу. Кентин несколько раз пытался сравнятся с Алекси и заглянуть тому в лицо, но всякий раз парень изворачивался. Кентин бросил попытки внедриться в зону комфорта Алекси, и теперь шел чуть отставая и с улыбкой рассматривая звезды на небе.

— Слушай, а куда мы идем?

До этого Кентин, не так уж часто бывавший в этой части города, мало обращал внимание на домики, магазины и бары, мимо которых они медленно проплывали. Но тут они пошли по проулку, который показался Кентину знакомым.

— Ну, ко мне в общежитие? — Кентин остановился. Он сжал руку Алекси крепче и потянул на себя. — Чего ты?

— Я не хочу идти туда.

— Чего? Кентин. Ты… там. Слушай, сегодня сумасшедший день. Никто не обратит внимание, если мы…

— Нет, — отрезал Кентин. — Я не хочу идти. Не туда, где я оставил тебя грустить в одиночестве на четыре года. А мог бы…

— Кентин.

Алекси сам теперь сжал ослабшую руку шатена и подошел ближе, касаясь ладонью теплой щеки. Он никак не ожидал того, что Кентин перехватит инициативу и, властно притянув к себе, снова поцелует в губы посреди улицы.

— Давай пойдем в отель, — попросил он вкрадчиво, утыкаясь лбом в плечо парня. Он переминал его пальцы в своей руке.

— В отель? — Алекси стоически старался игнорировать скрутившийся внизу живота комок. Если бы он не пытался — он бы упал в обморок от смущения еще когда они вышли из беседки. — Кентин, послушай, ты уверен, что ты захочешь меня увидеть без…

— Боже, Алекси! — всколыхнул сорвавшийся крик ночную тишину переулка. — Я о тебе пять лет думал. — Алекси дернули за волосы и припечатали жестким смазанным поцелуем. — Да, я уверен, черт подери, что я этого хочу. Я уверен, что хочу видеть тебя без одежды. Уверен, что хочу целовать и обнимать именно тебя. И нет, Алекси. Я не запутался. Нет, Алекси, это не жалость. Нет, Алекси… Черт! Что ты там еще можешь себе надумать, — Кентин перебивался сиплыми глубокими вздохами. — Черт, черт, черт подери! — Алекси смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, как бегают светящиеся изумрудные. Алекси почти видел, как отражается в них. — Как же я по этому скучал, — сбивчивый выдох вырвался из легких Кентина.

Он толкнул Алекса по наитию. Предположительно, сдвигая с дороги. Впечатался губами в его рот. Старался укусить, но стукался только о зубы. Притиснул к стене, выбивая дух, но бережно придерживая голову, хоть за тем и стиснул в кулаке яркие волосы. Алекси зажал ладонями крепкие плечи под черной футболкой. Контроль над ситуацией был утерян, и он не мог собрать свои мысли в кучу, чувствуя на своей заднице, бедре и талии, да блин, везде! Горячие ладони Кентина. Тот забирался под пиджак, гладил спину поверх радужной майки, закидывал на себя ногу Алекси. И не переставал целовать. Алекси не поспевал за сменой настроения поцелуя. Попытки вобрать воздух между дикими покусываниями и мягким, чувственным ведением, не оставляли даже секунды на смущение, поэтому Алекси как-то упустил момент, что Кентин уже вовсю орудует своим языком в его рту. Кентин перебросился на шею, Алекси поежился от ощущения мягкой влажности на чувствительной коже. Ал запрокинул голову, чувствуя жгучий жар на щеках. Здесь, в темном переулке, казалось, что звезды на небе мерцают ярче. И вместе с ними мерцали неоново-розовые глаза Алекси. Грудь высоко вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, которое медленно выравнивалось. Кентин все еще гладил бедро, иногда ладонью задевая несколько выше, отчего по телу Алекси разносилась сладкая дрожь. Он подтянул студента ближе, потерся, вышибая выдох из легких и сдавленный стон.

— Кентин, Кенти…

Кентин почувствовал легкое давление на плечи. Отстранился от шеи, за ним потянулась блеснувшая в холодном свете прозрачная нить. Алекси глубоко вздохнул, скользнув руками к крепкой шее. Одну из ладоней он повел дальше и закопал пальцы в каштановом ворохе волос на затылке. Уткнулся лбом в лоб Кентина.

— Кентин. Мы вроде, в отель хотели, — на каждую пару слов Алекси делал глубокий вдох.

— Да нам вроде. И тут уже неплохо было, — буркнул Кентин, но никак не стал препятствовать парню.

Алекси хохотнул, отстраняя от себя парня. Он снова повел его за руку по улицам, но на этот раз Кентин был куда ближе. Шел, склонив голову на плечо Алекси. И их шаг был куда быстрее на этот раз.

***

Прохладный воздух в номере был благодатью после духоты летнего вечера. На кровати размером с три или может даже три с половиной кровати Алекси в общежитии, лежали двое парней, прикрытые наполовину легким покрывалом и сверху еще пледом из искусственного белого меха. Открытые ступни слегка холодил воздух кондиционера. Алекси лежал, прикрыв глаза, поверх вытянутой руки Кентина. Разморенный в неге ощущений, нежился, держа руку на крепкой безволосой груди. Он чувствовал гулкое сердцебиение Кентина и лениво улыбался. В теплом свете настольной лампы слегка поблескивало неоново-розовое золото.

— Это был лучший выпускной в моей жизни, — заскрежетал его голос.

Послышался глубокий вздох, шуршание постельного белья. Кентин сменил положение ног, согнув одну. И обнял рукой плечи Алекси, прижимая к себе.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы твой «лучший выпускной» случился лет пять назад… Господи. Какой же я мудак, — Кентин провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь, стянуть с себя кожу — не меньше.

Алекси посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Его лицо стало похожим на сердитое. Но по-умилительному сердитое, как у котика. Он подтянулся, пряча свои ноги под меховым покрывалом, и поцеловал Кентина в губы.

— Так. Постель — не место для обсуждения угнетающих вещей.

— Но ты сам начал, — приподнял бровь парень.

Алекси цикнул. Взгляд его ни разу не смягчился. Он тяжело вздохнул даже с «э-хх» на выдохе, и поднялся. Алекси приподнял покрывало, чтобы было место для маневра. И сел сверху живота Кентина. На котором, в отличие от мягенького бежевого желе вокруг его талии, проступали рельефные кубики. Кентин уставился на открывшуюся ему картину. В особенности на конкретную часть на уровне его лица. Щек Кентина коснулся легкий румянец. Алекси улыбнулся, чувствуя, как грудь снова заполняется колющим теплом. Он взял одну руку Кентина и положил ее на голое бедро. Пальцы совсем слегка задевали мягкую и чувствительную зону за спиной Алекси.

— Нравится? — спросил хитро Алекси. И не дожидаясь даже утвердительного кивка, взял вторую руку и повел к промежности. Но положил ладонь чуть выше на живот. Только рука будто сама собой медленно поскользила вниз, снова волнуя трепещущий комок внизу живота. Алекси на это издал только еле слышный хмык. — Я погляжу, и это тебе тоже нравится.

— Нравится. Да. Нравится, — ответил Кентин. В глаза он, конечно же, не смотрел. Какие уж там глаза.

— Так вот, Кентин. Давай отложим все волнующие проблемы на потом. Сейчас мне хочется просто получать удовольствие, находясь рядом. Ведь ты… — нижняя губа дрогнула. И Алекси замолчал, осознав, что сам только что чуть не нарушил свое правило.

Он навалился сверху на Кентина, нежно целуя его какой раз за ночь. Кентин переместил руки на спину Ала и, подаваясь вперед, перевернул его, нависнув сверху и бряцнув оставленными по просьбе Ала же жетонами.

А утром они проснутся и отправятся завтракать в кофейню «cozy bear», пока за окном в серости утра дождь будет стучать по зеленому сатину зонтиков, едва ли разгоняя застлавший улицы туман. Они будут разговаривать, смеяться. И у Алекси, наконец, выдастся возможность вдоволь насмотреться на веснушчатое лицо и светящиеся мягкостью изумрудные глаза.


	5. Иветт

Приглушенный шум бегущей воды был слышен из любой точки квартиры. В ванной стоял пар, из-за которого запотели зеркала и стены стеклянной душевой. Алекси завинтил кран. Он взял с металлической ручки полотенце и взлохматил им волосы. Протер бедра и вытер пах. Полотенце осталось на стиральной машине справа от выхода. Алекси вышел из ванной, за собой оставляя мокрые следы на дубовом паркете. Легкий сквозняк, гулявший по квартире даже в самый жаркий день, приятно холодил обнаженную кожу. Алекс миновал дверь в спальню и прошел на кухню. Кентин сидел в наушниках, уткнувшись в компьютер. Судя по тому, что кроме громкого клацанья клавиш и перекликивания кнопок мыши не слышалось никакой ругани, Кентин проходил сюжет, а не рубился в какой-нибудь онлайн (предположительно с Армином). Алекси открыл холодильник. Сначала он собирался выпить холодной воды, стоявшей в графине на средней полке, но увидев в дверце коробку сока, задумался. Холодильник простоял открытым секунду-другую, и из-за двери Алекси вынырнул уже с апельсиновым соком в руках. Стаканы хранились в верхнем ящике над кухонными тумбами. Алекси достал один с лого популярного фастфуда, когда звуки компьютерной мыши и клавиатуры стихли. Он обернулся, увидев Кентина, который идет в сторону кухни. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Алекси чуть улыбнулся. Кентин остался серьезным. Он подошел к холодильнику, с головой занырнув за открывшуюся дверцу. Холодильник закрылся, и Кентин повернулся к Алекси. Зеленый взгляд сконцентрировался на парне, отчего Алекси почувствовал легкое смущение. В груди появился спазм, который недолго покрутившись, волнующе пополз ниже. Кентин опустил взгляд. Он медленной, но твердой походкой продолжил приближаться к Алекси. Тот посмотрел на сок в своей руке и понял, что именно за ним Кентин встал из-за компьютера. Кен остановился в паре шагов от Алекси.

— Ал, пойди оденься, — голос был тверд и походил на приказной тон.

Тело Алекси все еще сковывали легкие судороги, похожие на электрические разряды. Алекси некоторое время, застыв, смотрел на Кентина. Его пальцы сжались на коробке апельсинового сока. Он сел на тумбу, одну ногу поставил на ручку дверцы.

— Нет, — решительно сообщил Алекси, розовым неоном сверкая в сторону Кентина.

Он и думать забыл о том, что хотел налить сок в стакан. Он присосался к пластиковому горлышку, запрокинув коробку. По губе, шее, груди и дальше вниз по телу побежала тоненькая рыжеватая струйка. Алекси остановился, вытираясь.

— Ал. Ты знаешь, чем это все закончится, если ты не прекратишь.

Алекси с ухмылкой закрутил крышку и отставил коробку на тумбу. Кентин смотрел на него, скорчив хмурую рожу. Алекси смотрел с прищуром.

— Ты не сможешь догнать меня на своих коротеньких ножках.

— Что ты там лопочешь про «догнать» человеку, который каждое утро бегает по десять километров. А, мистер монстр, поглощающий все сладкое на своем пути?

Алекси фыркнул, ему было нечем крыть. Он прищурился, немного покачав ногой, стоявшей на дверце.

— А ты поймай.

Алекси подбросил перед Кентином стеклянный стакан с прозрачным лого фастфуда и скользнул с тумбы, в два широких шага преодолевая расстояние до угла и сворачивая к спасительной спальне. Кентин, пропустив через тело разряд испуга, поймал стакан, и, не обращая внимания как, скинул его на тумбу. Стакан рухнул на бок и покатился. Легко стукнувшись о бортик тумбы у стены, остановился.

Алекси заскочил за дверь спальни, думая, что выигрыш остался за ним, ведь ему всего лишь осталось закрыть дверь. Он развернулся, хватаясь за ручку и уже начав тянуть на себя, как с глухим резким стуком дверь вдруг остановила чужая рука, появившаяся из тонкой освещенной щели. Кентин возник в сузившемся проеме, пока Алекси в тщетных попытках все еще старался тянуть ручку. И как только в подмогу шатену пришла нога, он схватил руку Алекси на ручке и задрал ее вверх, привлекая к себе и хватая его губы напористым поцелуем. Алекси мычал, стараясь выгибаться, чтобы отстранить от себя парня. Рукой упирался в грудь, колотил и всячески пытался отбиться, пятясь назад. В запале Алекси не ожидал, когда его нога споткнулась об основание кровати. Он упал, и крепко державший его руку Кентин рухнул следом. Пружины под упавшими парнями жалобно проскрипели.

— Алекси, — произнес Кентин, зафиксировав парня и нависнув сверху, — ты это специально?

— Еще чего. Много «приятного» — только выйти из ванной, чтобы затем снов… — Алекси не дали договорить губы, заткнувшие рот глубоким поцелуем.

Алекси надул щеки, в попытках воспротивиться властности Кентина. Претерпевая боль от натягивающейся кожи, крутящими движениями вырвал руку из хвата. Алекси толкнул от себя Кентина, отчего их односторонний поцелуй прервался, но свалить Кена со своих ног не удалось. Кентин вновь перехватил руку, стараясь нагнуться к Алекси. Но тот извивался в абсолютно не шутливых попытках вырваться. Он замахнулся правой рукой, стараясь ударить парня, но промахнулся, однако ощутимо проехался костяшками по одной половине лица. Кентин словил руку, плотно сжав зубы и выдохнув воздух из носа, как бык. Он ошеломленно посмотрел на Алекси, пришпиливая грозным взглядом к матрасу. Алекси понял, что попал…

Стрелка клонила к трем, когда дверь из спальни открылась. Кентин вышел, потирая шею. Он провел ладонью по ключицам и прошелся по плечам, блаженно разминая и чувствуя легкую усталость. Из темноты комнаты вынырнули длинные руки, обхватывая Гальяно поперек груди. Из спальни появилось второе тело, прижимаясь к Кентину и ластясь к его спине. Губы Алекси приложились к теплой шее.

— Оделся? — севшим низким голосом спросил Кентин.

— Да, — промурлыкал Алекси над самым ухом Кентина.

Он повис на парне, направляющемся в сторону кухни, чувствуя как подгибаются собственные ватные ноги. Кентин повернулся к Алекси, придерживая пьяное тело за талию. Алекси натянул его коричневую кофту, а на низ лишь леопардовые боксеры. Ну, пускай не штаны, — хотя б уже не голый.

— Отличный прикид, — улыбнулся он, ловя нечеткий поцелуй-укус нижней губой.

Кентин дотащил так Алекси до кухни. И попросил налить чай. Алекси закивал и неспешным пошатывающимся шагом подошел к чайнику.

_Шла вторая неделя с тех пор, как Алекси из общежития переехал в съемную квартиру Кентина. Хотя у Алекси накопилось не так уж много вещей за время проживания в общаге, переезд был не самым легким делом. Кому понравилось бы тащиться с двумя массивными чемоданами на общественном транспорте. Поэтому пришлось ждать выходного Эвана, который едва согласился потратить свой единственный выходной за две недели на любимого братишку. И с этого дня началось самое восхитительное лето за последние несколько лет для этих двоих. Ленивые дни, заполненные солнцем, в которые не надо было волноваться об обязанностях перед кем или чем-либо. И хоть Алекси немного тревожило, что Кентин все это время находился с ним рядом — Кентин же сообщил, что он взял отпуск. Лишь пару раз съездив в военную школу — со слов по собственной же инициативе. «А так они б не имели права заставить меня ехать»._

_Сутки, проводимые напролет вместе, украшали пропитанные жаром дни раздухорившегося лета. Самое приятное было — безвылазно целыми днями сидеть дома. Они, конечно же, не только сидели. И лежали. И стояли. Чаще, — переплетшись в объятиях друг друга. Следы даже не успевали сходить, как обновлялись сверху новыми. На светлой коже Алекси это было особенно заметно. Кентин старался напиться, отдать и наверстать._

Они сидели за столом. Алекси держал свою кружку в руках и крепко-крепко жался к Кентину, помурлыкивая под его подбородком. Кентина вело от того, насколько Алекси становился после ласок нежный, ручной и покладистый. Он прижал парня в коричневой кофте к себе крепче. Из приоткрытых окон доносились звуки улицы. Проезжающие внизу машины и изредка голосящие прохожие.

— Кентинушка, что ты хочешь на ужин? — легкая дрема все еще окутывала сознание Алекси, поэтому связывать слова получалось едва ли. Ал подставлялся под пальцы Кентина, мягко скользившие по изгибу его спины.

— Ммм… ризотто? — Алекси ощущал щекой вибрации голоса Кентина.

— У нас нет вина.

— Тогда сходим в магазин.

Теплое ощущение на груди Кентина, казалось, не может быть еще теплее. Но с каждым малейшим движением, нетерпимо подставляющегося поудобнее Алекси, тепло все больше разрасталось и уже грозилось обжечь легкие. И вряд ли дело было в кружке чая, прижатой к груди.

Кентин посмотрел на Алекси, с упоением отхлебывающего из керамической пастельно-сиреневой кружки. Подождав, пока тот закончит, Кен мягко выпутал кружку из длинных пальцев и отставил ее к своей на стол. Он огладил голые бедра парня, схватив его и посадив на колени лицом к себе. Алекси удивленно уставился на Кена, хитро поглядывающего снизу вверх. Теплые пальцы мягко скользили по оголенной коже. Пока мало ощутимо, но уже заставляя сердце волноваться вновь.

— Если ты против, то скинь мои руки со своих бедер и слезь с меня.

Алекси часто задышал, смотря в блестящий изумруд напротив. Он положил руки сверху ладоней. Но как только Кентин сжал ладони чуть крепче, судорожно вздохнул с тонким вырвавшимся стоном и согнулся, падая на плечо шатена. Он сжал свои руки поверх ладоней Кентина, поглаживая выступающие костяшки.

Алекси припал ко рту Кентина, ощущая, как тот, удивительно легко, подается вперед, вставая со стула вместе с ним. Алекси крепко обхватил Кентина ногами. Тот направился в сторону спальни, не отрываясь от губ, на которых еще ощущался легкий отголосок мятной пасты, даже на ходу.

Ближе к вечеру они все же смогли выползти наружу. По улицам разносился приглушенный цветочный аромат, а липкая духота приятно облепляла кожу. О солнце, парой часов ранее ярко светившем в небе, напоминала лишь распыленная оранжевая полоса на горизонте, тонущая в глубокой синеве. Темные улицы освещали желтоватые фонари, придавая летнему сумраку шоколадный оттенок. Кентин и Алекси гуляли, крепко держась за руки. Алекси казалось, что мимо только и дело, что проходят влюбленные пары. Сердце приятно сжималось в щемящем чувстве от лицезрения французских улиц, наполненных романтикой. Они остановились на мосту, завороженные блеском городского освещения на водной ряби. До магазина еще было добрых полпути, а они с Алекси итак не малым прошагали минут двадцать. Короткая остановка на передышку была им необходима. Кентин и Алекси купили газировку в тележке, стоявшей недалеко от канала. Теплый ветер ласкал лицо Алекси, слегка трепля волосы. Кентин глубоко дышал свежим воздухом, слегка отдававшим цветущими водорослями.

— Хочу отвезти тебя в Париж, — Алекси повернулся к Кентину, облокотившемуся на окрашенные синим перила. Зеленые глаза оторвались от мерцающей под мостом воды, — Как только мы более ощутимо будем стоять на ногах после твоего этого выпуска, я бы хотел выехать с тобой куда-нибудь. Конечно же лучше места, чем Париж, я не могу придумать.

— Кентин…

— Ты такой трогательный, что подобная вещь, пускай и такая клишированная, для нашей первой поездки показалась мне как раз подходящей, — лицо Кентина оглаживал мягкий теплый свет, подсвечивая его глаза, но при этом придавая им более глубокий оттенок. — Тебе не нравится? — Алекс улыбнулся.

— Нет, наоборот.

Кентин потянулся вперед, целуя склонившегося к нему парня. Между ними в узком просвете сверкнули мелкие волны прежде, чем их губы соединились.

Они пришли домой, загруженные пакетами до самого верха. Возвращались на автобусе, потому что тащиться полгорода пешком с четырьмя огромными заполненными доверху пакетами никто не горел желанием. Кентин таскал из коридора мешки на кухню, которые, как зашли, они просто скинули на входе. И когда последний мешок с торчащим оттуда сельдереем лег на руки Алекси, Кентин запечатлел на его губах легкий поцелуй. Алекси улыбнулся, смотря прямо в глаза Кентина. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как вдруг услышал шебуршание дверного замка из прихожей. Кентин оторвался от Алекси, настороженно смотря в сторону двери. Он вышел из-за тумб, когда в прихожей замок приветственно лязгнул и громыхнула ручка, сообщая об открывшейся двери. Не успел Кентин сказать Алекси, чтобы тот оставался на месте, а сам он сходит в прихожую проверит, как из-за поворота в коридор вылетела незнакомая Алексу девушка и, подбежав к Кентину, крепко его обняла.

— Сюрприз, медвежонок! Вот ты где, оказывается. А я так по тебе скучала!

Кентин вытянулся в лице, подняв взгляд на Алекси. Тот замер, переводя взгляд с него на спину невысокой девушки с длинными каштановыми волосами и обратно.


	6. Эван

— Алекси, выйди, давай поговорим. Алекси, это недоразумение! Она даже не знала, где я живу, послушай!..

— Отвали! Замолчи! Уйди! Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать! — в ответ приглушенно доносились приказы из-за двери. — Просто, прошу тебя, уйди куда-нибудь. Я обещаю, к вечеру меня здесь уже не будет. Только дай, пожалуйста, спокойно собрать вещи. Я не смогу этого сделать, пока ты здесь. — Кентин вздохнул.

__

> _  
> За час до этого_
> 
> __

— К. Кто Вы?

На кухне воцарилась недоуменная тишина. Вмиг почувствовалась духота, секундой ранее лишь теплом ласкавшая открытые участки кожи, а теперь спирая воздух в легких. Алекси смотрел на спину девушки, сжимая в руках заполненный доверху мешок.

— Ой. Какая я некультурная, — шатенка отлепилась и подняла взгляд на Кена. — Извини, Кентичик, я не подумала даже, что у тебя могут быть гости, — девушка выпустила его из объятий и повернулась к Алекси. — Я его невеста. Иветт.

Алекси лишь удивленнее раскрыл глаза, пока Кентин едва ли успел осознать, что ляпнула внезапно появившаяся гостья. И когда легкое покалывание пугающего осознания прошлось холодком по его груди, Алекси уже, оставив объемный бумажный пакет на тумбе, подорвался и быстрым шагом ушел в комнату. Не было слышно даже хлопка. Кентин сделал пару шагов в том направлении, проглатывая не успевший сформироваться ком, но остановился, возвращаясь взглядом к девушке.

— Ой, Кенти, — та смотрела вслед ушедшему парню. Ее тонкие брови были сведены в беспокойстве. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Твой друг такой пугливый? Извини, я так была воодушевлена тем, что сделаю тебе сюрприз. Не подумала совсем, что кому-то помешаю, — Кентин положил руку ей на голову.

— Иветт. Ты сюда как попала? — Кентин посмотрел на нее. Его взгляд был слегка строг, но не злобен.

— Я ключи. У Эвана. Попросила… — с каждым новым словом ее голос становился на полтона тише. Она опустила взгляд. — Прости. Я правда не думала, что может произойти что-то подобное.

— Все… — «не в порядке», пронеслось в голове Кентина. И он свел брови, почувствовав, как сжалось сердце. Поэтому эту фразу он точно не смог бы произнести. — Ничего страшного.

Он вздохнул, берясь за голову. Отошел к тумбам, на которых осталась пара не разобранных пакетов и продукты, которые не успели занять свои места. Он попробовал улыбаться, но собственное лицо ощущалось таким уродливым, когда он старался держать свое настроение хотя бы внешне, что у него это все-таки не вышло.

— Иветт. Слушай. Да, видишь. Такая тут ситуация… — он смотрел в болотного цвета глаза девушки, которая явно не понимала, почему она стоит так далеко от него. И не держит парня хотя бы за руку. — Что сказал тебе Эван? Что это моя съемная квартира? — Девушка кивнула.

И все же подошла поближе к Кентину. Кентин чувствовал себя виноватым, что не может заставить себя коснуться хотя бы ее плеча. Хотя, казалось, то, что они сократили расстояние — вполне ее устраивало. Кентин сглотнул. Он собирался соврать.

— Так вот видишь ли. Я тут, конечно, живу, если приезжаю на выходные, как и Эван, но на самом деле это квартира того парня, который убежал, — темные брови девушки чуть приподнялись, но ясности в глазах прибавилось. — У тебя есть какой-нибудь зарезервированный отель здесь?

— Нет. Прости. Я думала, я останусь в твоей квартире. Эван… он так выразился, что я подумала — ты живешь здесь один.

Кентин вздохнул, отводя от нее взгляд и мысленно умоляя не карать себя за вранье хотя бы ближайшие пять минут, пока он не выставит девушку за порог.

— Иди за мной, — он прошел в прихожую, где на крючке висел черный рюкзак. Он раскрыл отсек и, чуть покопавшись, достал кошелек. — Слушай, давай ты снимешь себе комнату в гостинице на сколько тебе надо. У тебя ж, наверное, нет денег на это, раз ты рассчитывала жить у меня. Давай я тебе дам немного, если требуется, — девушка, сведя брови, чуть тушевалась. — Правда. Очень нелепо вышло. Понимаю, извини. Так глупо перед тобой чувствую, но сейчас мне нужно с кое-чем разобраться, — Кентин всучил девушке неопределенную сумму, которой на невооруженный взгляд должно было хватить минимум на пару дней в недорогом отеле.

Он проводил ее к порогу, открывая перед ней дверь. Девушка развернулась, выйдя на площадку, и посмотрела на Кентина. Ее брови были сведены, и на светлых щеках горел стыдливый румянец. Кентину правда было ее жалко. Насколько эта милая девчушка чувствовала себя, должно быть, смущенной… Она потянулась. «Черт», — подумал Кентин. У него и правда не было выбора. Он чуть склонился, но вместо губ поцеловал ее лоб.

— Напиши мне, пожалуйста, в каком отеле остановилась, как только найдешь подходящий.

— Хорошо, — только успела ответить девушка грустным голосом прежде, чем входная дверь перед ней мягко закрылась.

_Сейчас_

Кентин сидел под дверью собственной спальни. Он уже перестал взывать к Алекси в попытках смягчить хоть как-то ситуацию, потому что Алекси ему уже просто перестал отвечать. Очень тихо (вообще, незаметно, но Кентин просто очень внимательно прислушивался, чувствуя, как болит сердце) за дверью раздавались теперь только всхлипы. Кентин сидел на паркете, прислонившись спиной к белой двери. На столе в кухне стояли не распакованные пакеты. Мороженное в пластиковом контейнере уже давно растаяло. В руке завибрировал телефон. Кентин поднял, разблокировывая экран, и через пуш-уведомления зашел в сообщения. Конечно же ему писала Иветт. « "Медвежьи объятия" — хостел недалеко от твоей старой школы. Я сняла отдельную комнату. Просто не было как-то желания долго перебирать варианты. Тут уютненько, так что меня устроило». Кентин вздохнул «Хорошо. Жди меня там. Не знаю точно, когда я буду, но я приду через какое-то время. Поразвлекай пока себя чем-нибудь». Кентин отправил сообщение и уставился на дверь напротив, за которой была ванная. Ему надо было ехать к Иветт и все ей объяснять. Он посмотрел на время. Успеет ли? Вряд ли Алекси успокоится ближайшие два часа. Вряд ли он вообще приведет свои угрозы в исполнение. По крайней мере, сегодня. Хоть какой-то прок от затягивающихся драмы и лени его трепетного Ангела. Кентин встал. Надо пойти к Иветт. Но сначала он разберет продукты.

***

Музыка в баре раздражала Кентина последние полчаса. Но он мудро рассудил, что стоит отключить мозги и просто игнорировать. Хотя от головной боли это не спасало. В приглушенном свете над баром, отделенном от танцпола, Кентин глушил дешевое пиво (Ну как дешевое — то, что было по самой низкой цене в прайс-листе).

Черт бы побрал этого Алекси. Какому, блин, нормальному человеку будет достаточно всего лишь одного взгляда на ситуацию, вырванную из контекста, чтобы даже не пытаться слушать, когда ее объясняют. Кентин себя чувствовал так, будто его застали не в объятиях девушки посерди белого дня на кухне, а как минимум с ней же голым в постели. Возможно с засунутым членом.

Кентин вздохнул, прикладывая холодный стакан с пивом к голове. Он открыл глаза, рассматривая затертое дерево столешницы бара. Алекси просто боялся быть счастливым. Вот и хватался за любой повод в попытках сбежать.

Кентин понимал — это его вина.

Конечно, было ясно как день, даже на этом этапе, что он абсолютно точно не позволит этой ситуации проебаться. Но быть уверенным в чем-то это одно. А вот представлять примерно, с какой стороны подступиться к проблеме — это совсем другое. И спросить совета-то у него не у кого. Разве что у прохладного бокала, который он крепко сжимал над своей головой.

Кентин вздохнул, выпрямляясь и пригубливая дешевое пойло с белой пенной каемкой, отвратительное не только на запах и цвет, но и вкус. По правую сторону опустился парень. Кентин не особо спешил интересоваться, как этот парень хотя бы выглядит. Ему было все равно, когда он просил у бармена третий раз повторить заказ.

Третий бокал был опустошен в тишине. Кентин сидел, подперев голову рукой и во второй сжимая пустой нагревшийся от пальцев стакан. Он полностью был погружен в свои мысли, но даже не заметил момента, когда в голове вместо попыток сформулировать извинения перед Алекси поселилась тишина. Он неизвестно сколько бы еще так сидел, если бы чужой голос не раздался совсем рядом.

— Мы так и будем продолжать делать вид, что незнакомы? — Кентин отнял голову от руки и повернулся вправо. Он заказал четвертый бокал у проходившего мимо бармена.

На Кентина смотрел светловолосый парень с ухмылкой, на верхней губе которого рисовался шрам. Золотые глаза были прищурены, что в целом рисовало у Кентина в голове образ надменной персоны. Особенно если учитывать поблескивающую в приглушенном свете укладку светлых волос. Таких Кентин не особо жаловал. Он прищурился.

— Извините, — сказал он, беря предложенный барменом стакан пива и тут же отпивая. — Я не могу Вас вспомнить. Может, Вы меня с кем-то перепутали? — Кентин старался поначалу вежливо отвадить не весьма приятного ему незнакомца.

Но вместо того, чтобы извиниться или хотя бы просто молча уйти, блондин вдруг негромко рассмеялся. Кентин сделал вид, что не обращает на это внимание.

— Я, конечно, изменился, но не думал, что… настолько.

Кентину все еще не хотелось разговаривать с персоной, подобной этому парню, но он, скорчив недовольную гримасу, повернулся к незвано нарисовавшемуся собеседнику.

— Слушай, парень…

— Натаниель, — прервал его блондин. — Староста твой. Из старших классов, — улыбка чуть смягчилась, хотя и выглядела все еще слегка саркастичной.

— Нат… Натаниель? — Кентин услышал знакомое имя и удивленно уставился на парня с пирсингом, усеявшим все левое ухо. Тот искоса поглядывал на Кена.

— Натаниель, — блондин отпил из невысокого стакана янтарно поблескивающий виски.

Кентин отвел взгляд, беря в руку свое пиво и подпирая голову рукой. Теперь только не закрываясь ей от «старосты».

— Ты и правда, — Кетнтин остановился. — В общем, тебя не узнать.

Блондин промолчал, с ухмылкой глядя в свой стакан. Они так и продолжили пить в тишине, пока у Кентина медленно опустошалась четвертая кружка. Он не забыл, зачем сюда пришел, но неожиданное появление компании оживило атмосферу и вместе с тем немного сместило фокус его мыслей.

— Знаешь, а ты сам совсем не изменился, — виски в стакане Натаниеля закончился. Бармен подошел забрать пустой стакан. Ничего другого Натаниель себе не заказал. Он полуразвернулся к Кентину, подперев голову большим пальцем. — Хотя твои широкие плечи выглядят довольно внушительно. Ты кто… спортсмен? Или просто в качалку ходишь?

— Я дрессирую собак в военной школе, — Кентин теперь знал, что это Натаниель. Но смотря на все это — на разбитую губу, золотые подвески, окольцованные пальцы и безвкусную куртку с меховой опушкой на капюшоне, Кентин все еще не мог отделаться от ощущения неприязни. Его староста… то есть тот, который был в школе, был совершенно другим. Пускай они и тогда не особо много общались.

— А, собачник. Совсем как… — парень осекся. Лицо старосты. То есть. Просто Натаниеля. Сконфузилось. Кентин помнил что-то такое. То ли Моно рассказывала ему о том, что Натаниель любит кошек, то ли вокруг старосты в принципе летала такая аура. Сейчас вокруг этого парня не летало ничего. Только запах спиртного (правда дорогого, в отличие от дешевого тошнотворного пива Кентина).

Кентин посмотрел на свой бокал, прозрачные стенки которого украшали остатки пахнущей пены. Он отставил от себя кружку и собирался уходить. Но как только он привстал, Натаниель схватил его за запястье.

— Подожди, ты куда? — Кентин повернул голову, посмотрев сначала на схватившую его руку, затем на блондина, на чьем лице отображалось нечто подобное растерянности.

— Домой.

— Чего? Уже. Так, блин. Эммм, — Натаниель отцепил от него руку, заведя ее за голову и почесывая затылок. — Слушай, а может, еще ненадолго задержишься? Мне как бы это. Будет немного грустно пить одному.

— Извини, у меня больше нет денег на выпивку, — решительно отказал Кентин, поскольку у него правда не было. И он уже даже настроился на то, как придет в свой дом, где не горит свет, и будет стараться всеми силами выманить Алекси из комнаты. Он попытался снова встать.

— Я куплю тебе, — остановил его Натаниель.

Кентин смотрел на него все еще сверху вниз. Он посмотрел на бармена, стоявшего на другом конце стойки и обслуживающего другого посетителя. На свой пустой стакан с осевшими на дне пенными разводами.

— Если уж быть до конца честным, то пойло, которое я себе покупал, просто ужасное.

— Я куплю что угодно из списка, — парировал тогда блондин. Этот парень был настроен не менее решительно, чем Кентин.

Кентин сконфуженно приподнял кончик губы, нехотя, но все же снова опускаясь на стул. Натаниель улыбнулся ему и жестом подозвал официанта. Кентин заказал себе пиво, но уже то, которое ему нравилось. Бармен принес заказ и теперь Кентин снова сидел с наполненным бокалом, а у Натаниеля на этот раз стоял коктейль молочного цвета с зонтиком.

Обновленные напитки ненадолго отвлекли парней друг от друга, но Натаниель, к сожалению, молчал не так долго, как на то рассчитывал Кентин.

— Ты сказал, что-то пиво тебе не нравилось. Так зачем ты его заказывал?

— Хотел накидаться для смелости. Хотя в моем случае это скорее — для выдержки.

Натаниель приподнял бровь, и Кентин про себя чертыхнулся. Этот светловолосый абсолютно незнакомый ему парень, — хоть он и носил имя Натаниеля и даже голос был чем-то похож, но Кентин все никак не мог принять такие метаморфозы в личности бывшего старосты из его старшей школы, — вряд ли отстанет от него теперь.

— О. Так и знал, что хоть давно мы с тобой не виделись — вот так вот сидеть с опущенной головой и глушить пиво в одиночестве для тебя нетипично. Хотя, для кого это вообще типично…

— Для тебя, — подловил на слове Кентин, не дав ему закончить. — Ты меня остановил и попросил составить компанию. Так если бы я ушел, разве это не значило бы, что ты пил бы в одиночестве?

Натаниель замолк, смотря золотыми глазами на шатена. Который, так и не изменив своему стилю со школы, носил милитари штаны даже в повседневности. Но затем он лишь снова рассмеялся. Рука в кольцах прошлась по груди, отчего зазвенела золотая подвеска.

— Нет. Если бы не было тебя, я нашел бы себе другую компанию, или заболтал бы бармена. То, что ты оказался моим знакомым, было абсолютной случайностью. Это уж когда я сел — разглядел в тебе знакомые черты. Когда ты ко мне повернулся — сомнений уже никаких не осталось, — Натаниель продолжил смеяться, а Кентина, может быть, вся эта ситуация и раздражала бы, но он безучастно уткнулся в свой бокал, вполуха слушая, когда смех утихнет. — Так что. Почему тогда ты глушил это отвратное дешевое пиво в абсолютном гордом одиночестве, — однако ж на смену некомфортному смеху пришло нечто более раздражающее. Но Кентину ничего не оставалось, кроме как ответить. Бокал был все еще заполнен более чем наполовину. И оставлять это все просто так, в общем, желания не было.

— Ну… я поссорился со своим парнем…

— Парнем? — глаза Натаниеля, все это время чуть горделиво прищуренные, распахнулись так, что золотая радужка даже стала казаться светлее — почти желтой. Он снова схватил Кентина за запястье и отвел руку в сторону, чтобы парень был больше к нему открыт. Сам он наклонился ближе. — Кентин Гальяно встречается с парнем. Вот чего я не мог бы предположить об изменении ребят после школы, так это точно этого, — Кентин нахмурился, поворачиваясь снова к барной стойке, но продолжая смотреть на блондина. Он промолчал, хотя в ответ мог бы сказать ровно то же самое о внешнем виде Натаниеля. — Нет. Извини. Я просто, — блондина снова подпирал утробный хохот, вырывающийся из горла рывками. Натаниель отодвинулся, утирая пальцем чуть проступившую в уголке глаза влагу. — Ладно, я правда хочу выслушать тебя серьезно. Просто немного не ожидал, — Натаниель откашлялся. — Ну так поссорился ты со своим парнем. А дальше? — блондин развернулся к барной стойке и теперь его вид не так раздражал. По крайней мере, он стал правда серьезным, а не чуть смешливым. — Он тебя кинул?

— О, боже упаси. Нет, — Кентин в своем запале даже прикрыл ладонями лицо. — Ну, мы просто поссорились. Он увидел меня обнимающимся с девчонкой, и даже шанса не дал хотя бы что-то сказать — заперся в моей комнате и отказывается отвечать. Если бы попытался к нему силой пробраться — сделал бы еще хуже. Думаю, он распсиховался бы на меня, наорал и сбежал бы куда-нибудь. Знаю я его. Лучше уж хотя бы на меня в моей квартире дуется, чем где-нибудь, где я с ним не смогу связаться.

Натаниель расхохотался. Алкоголь в голове Кентина заработал должным образом и теперь манеры блондина хотя бы не выводили из себя, а то, наверное, Кен бы уже полез драться. Жутко раздражали его подобные типы.

— А ты что. Дурак что ли любовниц водить к себе в дом.

— Да не любовница она мне, — огрызнулся Кентин. — Просто куча наложившихся обстоятельств привели к недоразумению. Она думала, я с ней все еще встречаюсь.

Еловски продолжал смеяться, с каждым разом становясь все громче и громче. Музыка в клубе нарастала прямо пропорционально его хохоту, поэтому он не особо кому в итоге мешал (а жаль. Кентин был бы не против, если какой-нибудь верзила прописал бы его собеседнику по зубам). Наступало время ночных тусовок. Так что Кентин, скрежеча зубами, был вынужден слушать этого прицепившегося к нему парня, который незаметно для шатена просил бармена подливать пиво в стакан еще и еще.

***

Кентин не знал, как добрался до своего дома. Он стоял напротив своей комнаты и точно знал с какой целью. Его мозг за этот вечер, сколько бы ни болтал староста, и сколько бы раз музыка ни сбивала с мыслей, ни разу не выпустил из головы понимание, что ему надо домой к Алекси. И он все еще не представлял, как с ним будет мириться. Он стоял напротив своей двери, смотря на круглую ручку. Он попробовал ее повернуть, но как и ожидалось — дверь не поддалась. В голове было пусто. Он прислонился лбом к белому дереву, навалившись на дверь, и попробовал что-то сказать. Он поднял руку, пройдясь ногтем указательного пальца по дереву.

— Ал… — негромко выдал он, когда способность ворочаться вернулась к языку. — Ал, Алекси, — за дверью было тихо. — Прошу тебя. Открой дверь. — Кентин внимательно вслушивался после каждой своей сказанной фразы. — Послушай. Я знаю, как сильно ты умеешь обижаться. И как умеешь делать из мухи мамонта. Пожалуйста, открой дверь. — Тишина. — Я люблю тебя, Алекси. Я так люблю тебя, — хоть он и не отдавал себе отчета, но его голос выдавал его неказистое состояние с потрохами. Он разве что на удивление еще не икал. — Хочу увидеть тебя, — последние слова он произнес тихо, почти неразличимо. По другую сторону двери стояла тишина. Кентин упирался лбом в дверь и смотрел на свой ноготь, колупающий белое дерево. Его глаза стали наливаться влагой.

Послышалось ворочание замка. Кентин встрепенулся, чуть отрываясь от двери. Щелчок, дверь приоткрылась. В зияющем темнотой узком проеме появился Алекси.

— Алекси, — шепнул Кентин, смотря на хмурое лицо парня, выражающее крайнюю степень недовольства.

Светло-синий ночной свет, проникавший через окна кухни, освещал парня. На Алекси была светлая расстегнутая кофта поверх черной футболки и пижамные штаны. Кентин шагнул к нему, беря за предплечье и расцепляя неплотно сомкнутые на груди руки. Алекси попытался сопротивляться, громко возмутившись, но Кентин продолжил напирать, закрывая за собой дверь и погружая комнату в полную темноту. Алекси споткнулся о кровать и упал на нее, а сверху навалился и Кентин. Пока в темноте производилась молчаливое недовольное копошение, Кентин добрался до напольной лампы и потянул за цепочку, с щелчком зажигая свет. Теперь недовольное лицо Алекси можно было разглядеть предельно четко. Даже остро поблескивающий неон в глазах.

— Катись к черту, спи сегодня на диване, — прижимая руки к груди, ругался Ал.

Кентин его не держал, в отличие от утреннего инцидента. Только смотрел — горящими изумрудными и слегка усталыми глазами. Алекси все хмурился, а ему не нравилась эта ложбинка, появившаяся на его прекрасном лбу между его милых бровей. Вскоре Алекси даже смягчился, и острота в неоне пропала. Он чуть расслабился, не пытаясь закрыться от Кентина и разворачиваясь к нему.

— Ты пьян, — произнес он вкрадчиво, будто не веря тому, о чем сам говорит.

Нет. Он знал это. Перегаром от Кентина шманило — нос пробивало аж сквозь дверь. Но смотря на то, как Кентин нависает над ним, просто грустно глядя, Алекси пропустил через себя электрический импульс, понимая, какая на самом деле все это неестественная ситуация. Кентин склонился, целуя шею и спускаясь ниже. Задрал футболку, принявшись неторопливо теплыми поцелуями покрывать грудь. Он оторвался. Выпрямляясь и смотря на чуть подрумянившегося Алекси, лежащего перед ним покорно и сверкающего оголенными розовыми сосками из-под черной футболки.

— Я не смогу без тебя больше, Алекси, — раздался шепот в ночной тишине.

Алекси в удивлении чуть приоткрыл рот, смотря, как прогнулись брови Кентина, и на грудь упала пара влажных капель. Алекси потянулся к его лицу, поднимаясь. Кентин уткнулся в мягкую ткань светло-серой кофты.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне рассказать? — прижимая его голову к своему плечу, прошептал Алекси. Горячее дыхание от его шепота обжигало ухо Кентина.

Кентин отодвинулся, убирая со своего затылка руки и стягивая с Алекси серую кофту с капюшоном. Алекси поднял руки, помогая Кентину снять с себя футболку. Кентин прижался к шее Алекси, целуя.

— Кен, ты… — замычал Алекс, противостоя шатену. Но был заткнут поцелуем. Кентин снова уложил его на спину, оглаживая ладонью грудь и проскальзывая под хлопковые треники. — Кентин, пожа… — и очередная просьба Алекси была остановлена поцелуем, когда мягкие губы Кентина скользнули по языку парня. Кентин оторвался от него, снова нависая — на этот раз опираясь не на вытянутые руки, а на локти.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, когда приехал на твой выпускной, что я как дурак — натворил глупостей?

Алекси задумался, пытаясь напрячь свои мозги. Он вообще мало что помнил с того дня. Только стыдливое ощущение, насколько ему было тогда хорошо. И постоянные поцелуи Кентина. Хотя… кажется, теперь он припоминал, что было что-то такое. Он не мог сказать наверняка. Просто как очень навязчивое неуловимое воспоминание, теряющееся среди череды самых разных поцелуев — в основном глубоких и теплых. Кентин выдохнул, садясь на кровати и проводя рукой по каштановым волосам. Алекси подсел к нему рядом, не спуская ноги с кровати. Прислонился к боку, взяв в руку его ладонь.

— Вот давай я сразу расскажу тебе о сегодняшней девчонке. Иветт. Друг отца искал своей дочке хорошую пару, ну и они предложили попробовать повстречаться с ней. Я решил, что надо и тебя перестать мучить и себя на путь истинный возвращать, так что согласился. Не помню, какой точно был срок, но к тому моменту, как позвонил Морган, мы с ней провстречались уже около месяца, — Алекси, откинувший голову на плечо Кентина, поглаживал большим пальцем мозолистую ладонь. — Мы продолжили встречаться после того, как я вернулся. Но ты уже и сам знаешь, чем все закончилось. — Он чуть сжал расслабленную ладонь Алекси. — Я забыл ей сказать, когда уезжал, что между нами все кончено. Моя голова была забита совершенно другим. Знаешь, что было до того, как я приехал встречать с выхода из университета своего выпускника. Знаешь же, да?

Кентин шевельнул плечом, молча прося Алекси поднять голову. И тот поднял, смотря в глаза Кентина. Кентин потянулся, накрывая поцелуем губы и заваливая Алекси. Тот засопротивлялся, но понял, что это уже бессмысленно — непонятно что сейчас творилось в голове Кентина. Он то начинал откровенный разговор, явно требовавший больше времени, чем десять минут, то снова прижимался к коже Алекси и ласкал его повсюду. Уже чуть приспустил резинку штанов. Алекси хоть и хотел противодействовать, но легкая усталость, из-за недавно прошедшей истерики, не позволяла ему делать это в полную силу, и под мягкими ласками Кентина он просто забылся. Кентин поцеловал его. Их поцелуй был долгим. Руки Кентина лежали по обе стороны от головы Алекси. Шатен отстранился, смотря в слегка поугасший неон, полный мягкого желания — сна или удовольствия непонятно. Возможно и того и другого.

— Перед тем, как уехать на выходные, я рассказал все своему отцу — о своих намерениях. Не стоило ждать, что он меня по головке погладит. Я даже не стал ждать, пока он начнет свою тираду. Я развернулся, как только он в запале набрал воздух в легкие. И покинул дом. Когда позади меня закрылась дверь, я думал, она закрылась навсегда. И у меня оставался только один путь. Постараться заполучить второй шанс с тобой. — Кентин замолчал, смотря в розовые глаза напротив. Он убрал прядку с лица Алекси за ухо. Его губы дрогнули. Он навалился сверху, прижимаясь к оголенной коже. — Алекси, — горячее дыхание опаляло ушную раковину. — Я так тебя люблю. Я столько переломал внутри ради того, чтобы просто найти в себе силы прийти на порог твоего университета. И Алекси. Я тебя очень люблю. Мечтаю о тебе, даже когда ты рядом. И стараюсь не показывать этого. Но я так боюсь, что тебе я больше не нужен. Что тебе весело со мной только пока. А потом наскучит. И окажется, что лишь придуманный тобой образ идеального джентльмена держал тебя со мной рядом. Я не хочу тебя терять. Не хочу.

— Кентин. Как же так… — Алекси обхватил его голову руками. — Только сумасшедший будет преданно любить несколько лет выдуманный образ. Мне не нужен «джентельмен Кентин», мне нужен мой неспокойный медвежонок, до одури желающий обнимать меня днем и ночью в небольшой съемной квартирке. — Кентин поднял взгляд, заглядывая в глаза Алекси. Розовый неон как обычно мерцал, чуть ли не светясь в темноте комнаты. Он подался вперед, целуя губы. Алекси чувствовал на своих губах стойкий отголосок алкоголя. И алкогольное дыхание, мешавшееся с его собственным.

— Я хочу тебя рядом с собой. Всегда, — прошептал Алекси, скользя прохладными руками по голым лопаткам Кентина.

— Ух, малыш. Не соблазняй меня так яро, а то мой «младшенький» надудит в штанишки, а для тебя закончится все так толком и не начавшись.

— Тогда скорее.

Алекси прижался к Кентину, обхватывая его и ногами. И больше разговоры им в эту ночь не мешали.

Утром Алекси проснулся, не обнаружив рядом с собой Кентина. Он потянулся, вставая. Он чувствовал себя хуже, чем выжатый лимон, вероятно. Хоть все вчера и разрешилось — бурные переживания на несколько часов оставили свой опечаток на его состоянии. Во рту властвовала пустыня Сахара, глаза еле удалось разлепить. Ресницы слиплись из-за покрывшей их засохшей соленой корки. Алекси сполз с кровати и, ссутулившись, поволок свои ноги на кухню.

Кентин сидел за столом, не с самым лучшим видом на лице, придерживая у своей головы графин с водой из холодильника. Алекси, причмокивая, прошаркал к нему, сгибаясь и целуя не задерживаясь губы. Он подошел к холодильнику. На дверце стояла бутылка с водой. Он приложился к горлышку, жадно осушая все 0.5 литра за раз. Он выдохнул, снова ощущая себя человеком хотя бы наполовину. Подошел к тумбам, присаживаясь напротив Кентина и подпирая рукой щеку. За окном было серо, но светло. С самого утра дождь барабанил по окнам дома.

— Голова болит?

— Ага, — Кентин приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы ответить.

Алекси положил руку на ладонь, лежавшую на столе, и чуть сжал.

— Я ждал тебя вчера. Стоял у окон. Ты ушел раньше двенадцати и к часу так и не вернулся. Я заволновался.

— Извини, я планировал разобраться со всеми проблемами за пару часов, — Кентин перевернул ладонь, некрепко сплетая их пальцы.

— Так, а где ты тогда был, раз так умудрился напиться?

— Я… в баре. Он, кстати, недалеко от твоего универа был.

— И-и-и… что ты там делал?

— Пил, — Кентин вздохнул и даже чуть приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Алекси.

— И все?

— А что я, по-твоему, еще должен был там делать?

— Просто… ты так… Я даже не думал, что ты можешь пропадать настолько долго. К тому же ты так сильно напился…

— А. Это, — Кентин чуть сжал зубы от напряжения головного мозга. Воспоминания минувшего вечера зароились в памяти. Разговоры были не очень четкими, да и в целом все сливалось в одну нудную картину. А в какой-то момент они и вовсе стали обрывочными. Как выходил из бара Кентин не помнил. Как и того, как все-таки добрался до своей квартиры. Помнил только шатающуюся картину мира, когда ноги вели его к дому по пустующему переходу под желто-оранжевыми фонарями. Светофор осуждающе мигал желтым. Потом как с жалостливым тоном скребся в дверь к Алекси. Не помнил что говорил, помнил только, как жалко звучал его голос. Кентин нахмурился. — Я собирался прийти раньше. Был бы в совершенно другом состоянии. Но ко мне подсел Натаниель и попросил составить ему компанию. Он был напорист. Мне легче было задержаться ненадолго, чем пытаться отвязаться от него. Боюсь, тогда бы я пришел с головной болью не от похмелья, а от расползающегося фингала под глазом.

— Натаниель? Серьезно? — лицо Алекси вытянулось.

— Да. Кстати. На вид такой неприятный тип. Я удивлен, что это наш староста из Свит Аморис.

— Да. С ним случились очень неоднозначные перемены.

Парни затихли, слушая, как за окном барабанит дождь по подоконнику. Кентин сжал ладонь Алекси на столе крепче. Гром легким отголоском пронесся по небольшой кухоньке, раздаваясь совсем далеко где-то за серыми тучами

— Я... все ей растолковал. Она сказала, что поняла, и мы разошлись, — Алекси поднял взгляд на Кентина, чувствуя, как рука того в волнении то чуть крепче сжимает, то снова ослабляет хватку. — Теперь мы должны остаться в покое. Если, конечно, придурок я снова не забыл какой-нибудь существенной вещи, — Алекси прогнул брови.

Голова наутро соображала чуть лучше, несмотря на общее состояние организма. Ведь это из-за него Кентин вчера в темноту поперся решать вопросы, которые, в общем-то, можно было решить или позже или вообще в тот же момент у них в квартире. Если бы только тогда он...

— Прости меня. Я постараюсь больше быть уверенным в себе, — он гладил большим пальцем большой палец Кентина. Тот улыбнулся, но глаз не открыл.

— Мне, скорей всего, придется искать новую работу… — и новое признание ошарашило тихое помещение, находя эхо в раздавшемся чуть ближе громе.

— Что? — Алекси вытянулся, вмиг крепко сжав ладонь Кентина.

Кентин убрал от головы графин и выпрямился тоже, пододвигая к столу табурет. Он посмотрел на Алекси.

— Скорей всего мне не удастся сохранить работу в этой школе после моего заявления о том, что у меня появился ты.

— Чего? Это еще почему? Просто из-за того что ты встречаешься с парнем? Они не имеют права. — Кентин покачал головой.

— Думаю, отец мне там жизни не даст. Меня уже придумали, как оградить от собак, когда я приезжал помогать новобранцам под началом Эвана, — Алекси напрягся. Он не предавал этому значения, но те несколько раз после выпуска, в которые Кентин уезжал в свою школу, к нему он возвращался не в самом прекрасном расположении духа. Алекси это видел. Но Кентин только отвечал, что просто устал. Искоса улыбался ему и уходил спать. Алекси считал, что он не тот, кто имеет права насильно вытаскивать из Кена то, что он сам не хочет рассказывать. Поэтому он посильнее затыкал за пояс свою тревогу и после того, как Кентин отсыпался, больше к теме не возвращался. — Как ты мне прикажешь работать, если у меня не будет доступа к животным? А те, к которым они меня подпустят — будут стремиться загрызть меня заживо. Что, конечно, в глазах студентов авторитета мне не прибавит.

— Ох, Кенти, — Алекси не знал, что сказать ему, лишь беспомощно смотрел на парня.

— Да, ничего страшного, — Кентин чуть приподнял уголки губ. — Думаю, с моим опытом мне не трудно будет найти работу моей сферы.

Алекси широко улыбнулся, все еще испытывая опустошающие чувства от новости. Он встал, подходя к Кентину и крепко прижимая больную голову того к груди и сверху складывая свою — чуть менее больную.

— Да. Давай постараемся вместе.

Кентин прикрыл глаза, ощущая приятную прохладу и точно засыпая. Может быть, и хорошо, что Иветт так внезапно заявилась на пороге его квартиры. А еще Кентин решил, что ему стоит разобраться с Эваном и подумать, разрешать ли теперь ему на выходных приезжать к нему, когда тот хочет скрыть от других свои выходные дни и провести их в тишине и спокойствии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну а вот и все) Хоть я и не планировала после главы с Армином продолжать эту историю, появившиеся идеи назойливо волками грызли мне мозги, пока я это не написала. Так что я рада избавиться от этого ощущения)


End file.
